A Better Future
by NoobsFiction
Summary: On the battle against Kaguya Otsutsuki, Naruto got caught in her Tsukuyomi. What he didn't know is that it will change his future, in more than a way. Godlike Naruto, Naruto x Harem , Time-Travel fic, contain a bit of neglect and there will be incest. might be AU and also OOC. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a project that started out of nowhere. Might be OOC and not following canon rules of things. Might not be updated in regular basis. Don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A Better Future

"Human/Creature speaking"

' _Human/Creature thuoght'_

" **Bijuu/Others speaking"**

" _ **Bijuu/Others thought'**_

" **Jutsu"**

 **Restart**

* * *

It was beginning of the end.

After the Shinobi Alliance fought Madara and his reanimated armies with teeth, nails, gutter or whatever they can spew on, the only thing that came out after that was the Moon Goddess herself, Otsutsuki Kaguya. Oh, how that day could get any better! Almost 99% of the army were trapped in **Infinite Tsukoyomi** , a Genjutsu that trapped anyone who even only glanced on the blinding light into their sweetest dream. No one could move their bodies after they saw the light. And if they thought that the worst part was their sense of helplessness, they hadn't seen the upcoming surprise. Their body also got wrapped by God Tree's roots, that blocked all their senses and slowly drains their souls. Oh, did they know their bodies will eventually turned into White Zetsus? Just for the cherry on top of all of that!

There's only one man stood between total annihilation or new start for humanity. Stood in 5'10, with blonde spiky hair that got covered with dirt. His entire body also didn't do any better. With torn Jounin vest, orange-black jacket that fluttered like a cloak with holes on it, black ANBU pants that already got cuts and burn marks on it which then looks more like a short than anything else. His face, however showed the worst. Physically, many bruise mark and blood covered his face. For some reasons however, those whisker marks didn't show any sign of damage at all. His hitai-ate still adorned his forehead, although it already got beaten up to the point that even missing-nin hitai-ate looks like a brand new one. But none of those mentioned are even the worst one. And that reward goes to his eyes.

With blood flowing through his eyes, his eyes opened up. On the left is his **Rinnegan** , and on his right is his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. Yes, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto had to witness his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke stabbed himself and gave him his eyes because Sasuke almost certainly would die after extreme chakra exhaustion, with his last words are 'to show the world that Uchiha will always be the elite' completed with 'dobe' remark for Naruto. Honestly, Naruto is just on verge on breaking point, with only Kurama pumping its chakra to the extreme, keeping his sanity.

" **Naruto, please for the love of Kami, take a deep breath, throw away your sorrow for just for 5 minutes. You can cry across this barren of wasteland if you wish after this"** said Kurama from his mindscape.

"I know, Kurama. It's just…I just want to quit. Everything. Everything that I lived to protect and cherish died or dying slowly. Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Bushy-Brow and Bushy-Brow Sensei, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Neji Iruka-sensei and even that teme. Life would be meaningless if I can't even make them proud again." Said Naruto lowly.

Kurama decided it had enough and yelled **"AND YOU ARE LITERALLY DOING THE FUCKING THING RIGHT NOW! DO YOU THINK THAT THOSE EYES OF YOURS ARE JUST FOR SELF PITYING!? DO YOU THINK ALL THE KAGES THAT FOUGHT THIS BATTLE WANT TO SEE THEIR ONLY HOPE WALLOWING HIMSELF TO DEATH!? DO YOU THINK NEJI DIED JUST FOR YOU TO GIVE UP!? GET YOUR FACE OUT OF YOUR ASS AND FINISH THIS PROPERLY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! NARUTO DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ODD. HE DOESN'T BITCH ABOUT QUITTING, ABOUT DESTINY AND ALL OF THOSE CRAP, AND HE CERTAINLY DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHO HE WILL BE FACING, AS LONG AS HE CAN FINISH HIS FUCKING JOB. YOU GOT ONE JOB HERE, AND THAT'S TO FUCKING WIN OVER THIS BITCH!"**

After hearing those words, Naruto just stood there and then unexpectedly, he chuckled.

"I guess I just lost my way huh." He pondered loudly.

" **Well, you always said to believe it, I just want to shove those words back to your face."** Kurama said while laughed a bit.

Reassuring himself, he tightened his hitai-ate and smirked.

"Thanks, Kurama." He said.

" **Right back at ya, kit." '** _ **why did I get an uncomfortable feeling?"**_

"Let's finish this." He said quietly and then charged towards Kaguya. Every ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kinjutsu was unleashed by him, pushing himself to the limit. However, things are not going his way. Kaguya countered or evaded most of them. in the end, he appeared to be exhausted and more wounded than before, while Kaguya just stood there, appeared fine, although not unscathed.

"Just give up. To me, your chakra manipulation is a child play." Kaguya taunted.

"Even a child can hurt an adult!" He roared and charged again. He charged his **Rasenshuriken** with all element manipulation that he knows of. The **Rasenshuriken** was able to hit her and sent flying away. however, due to prolonged fight, and Kaguya closed many of his tenketsus, he slumped down.

 **In his Mindscape…**

" **Naruto!"** Kurama yelled in shock and immediately tried to open up his Tenketsus, just to find out that the tenketsu is closing down permanently. All that he could do is just slowing down the process.

" **Naruto! Just try to survive! Don't do anything related about channeling your chakra or you can say goodbye to your sorry ass!"** Kurama commanded.

But obviously, Naruto being a Naruto, just asked it to stop.

"Don't…just…don't… I know you can't open it up…your chakra is almost out…" he said in rasped voice. His body was laying on the grass field. The grass field slowly crumbling to pieces.

" **Please, don't say that, Naruto! Just- "**

"Ne, Kurama…do you remember that…you want to be free…you can be now…live freely in this world…You will be the one…who witness the new age…"

" **NO! NARUTO, YOU JUST DON'T PULL THAT CARD ON ME! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE! IT'S SHOULDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY. IT SHOULD BE- "**

"i'm sorry, Kurama." Naruto said that and then closed his link to his mindscape.

' _I will see you next time.'_

 **On real time…**

Naruto opened his eyes while panting heavily. He knew that he only had less than 2 minutes to live. Then, He saw Kaguya, almost full of bruise and wound, hovering slowly towards him.

' _Alright, it's now or never…'_ " **Tsukuyomi!"**

Of course, Kaguya caught the Genjutsu and tried to reverse it towards him. What she didn't know was it was the whole point.

 **Inside Kaguya's Tsukoyomi…**

Kaguya slowly approaching her prisoner. Just when she wanted to broke him, he did a series of handseals.

" **Memory projection Jutsu** **!"** he yelled and then series of his life flashed at front of her eyes. And then she saw the whole picture of his life. Everything that he feels. Every rejection, every glare, every scorn, every horror in his life. Kaguya just stood there, dumbfounded. Unconsciously, few tears dropped from her eyes.

"H-How…How did you…endure all of that?" She said while trying to keep her tears on bay. As a mother, finding out that the man that fought have to spend his childhood beaten up, chased away, burned, poisoned, stabbed, betrayed, salvaging food from dumpster is just horrible.

"Because I have my precious person." He said and projected a memory of him and Sandaime Hokage eating ramen happily. And then, changed to Iruka, Gaara, Konoha 12, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune, Kakashi, and then changed to other people from other villages. Finally, it ended with Sasuke. She watched the memory played. Again, she was dumbstruck. They're so similar between Hamura and Hagoromo's fight. She then openly wept, realizing how foolish she had been. The thought of Hamura killing himself to get out of her brainwashing and give his chakra to Hagoromo, only to kill him just so she could have her chakra for herself was sickening to her. She just realized that she had made the same mistake. She was supposed to be a goddess, but she's far from being a good example for their people.

Then, another memory projected. This time, it was on Ichiraku's Ramen right before the war. He was eating there while chatting happily with all his friends and teachers. And then he said "This. This is my idea of peace."

Kaguya saw the memory ands then felt what were they feeling. Although mixed with a bit of anxiety and sadness, it was a happy, joyful moment. Kaguya couldn't understand it. They were on verge of destroying their own peace, yet they're still eating like there's nothing to worry about.

"For me, eternal peace is not about how to fulfill every people's dream, it's about enjoying every moment with your loved one, the people you cherish the most. I can't ever deny that what I did might not be something I'm proud of." The memory than changed to his battle with Akatsuki's members and every people that he ever killed.

"but avoiding all those things is just waiting the problem to explode. We can't avoid negative things in our life. That's not because Kami-sama want us to suffer. No, I think those things help us found our peace. They make us realize no matter how small it is, a gesture like that can mean a world to other person." The memory changed again into Ichiraku's Ramen.

Kaguya then realized something. She has been chasing something that the very idea of it was to destroy another people's peace. The way she pitted her own sons to go against each other so she can have chakra all by herself, and now trapped another people in their own dream and turning them to soulless husk of themselves was disgusting. She felt stupid, helpless, ashamed, and angry to herself. She looked at the man in front of her, here he is, dying in real time, yet he still wants to help a demon in goddess skin like herself to help her get over her own selfishness. For the first time in few millennia she lived, she cried.

"I...I…I'm sorry!" she said as she hugged Naruto and cried on his chest. Naruto just slipped his hand and patted Kaguya's long, white hair, which was very smooth. Naruto just sighed and smiled melancholily.

' _At least, after all of this is over, they can go back to how it used to be.'_ He thought to himself. He then felt that his projection starting to fade. And then everything hit him.

He caught Kaguya into a bone-crushing hug. She yelped in surprise. But then, she felt something wet on her shoulders. Naruto was crying.

"Why…Why do I have to finish here…I haven't reach my dream…I haven't seen my friends for the last time…I haven't fulfilled all my promise…I just want to be recognized…I just want to see people smiling at me…" Naruto said while sobbing. To said Kaguya is shocked was an understatement. She then felt an urge to hug him back. In few hours inside the **Tsukuyomi** , she already something inside of her want to see that man again, the one who comfort her and show her the peace in their messed-up world. The man that went so far away just for his friend, a man that accept himself as who he was and all his flaws, and a man…she felt strangely attracted to.

Meanwhile, Naruto just cried his heart out. He spills all his pent-up ego, anger, disappointment, anger, and all of his negative thoughts and emotions. He was going to die, so the hell with it with all of his thought. He just wanted to be selfish right now.

"Sakura-chan will never loved me…Hinata-chan died just for a lost cause that is me…for all they yelling that I will become a Hokage…even I failed at that…I just want…I just…"

"I just want to feel love again."

That shook Kaguya's to her core. She never thought for someone with a heart as big as five Elemental Nations, he yearned for something so simple. He already lost everything in his life, and with Shinigami calling him to the death's door, he just wanted to feel needed by someone. And for some reasons, she felt her heart stirred. Her body moved against her will. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and did something unexpected.

She kissed him on his lips.

He was surprised when he felt something muffled his mouth. He was frozen for a second, before he started to run on her instinct. The kiss quickly turned into a tongue-to-tongue battle as they each want to look for the comfort of their partner's mouth. Both of them pour their feeling into that kiss. After around 20 seconds of that passionate making-out session, they both release their mouth, gasping for air while a string of saliva connected them.

"What…What was that for, Kaguya-hime?" Naruto said while breathing heavily. He wasn't really sure what to call her. He knew that he might offended her by calling her that, but his mind said otherwise. The word just…roll through his tongue. It feels right to called this divine being in front of him that.

Kaguya blushed a bit, hearing Naruto called her that. She felt all his emotions on that kiss. Even at this time, he still can be a man. He's so rough, yet so kind. He's so hungry, yet so delicate. He's so full of lust, yet so full of love.

"I-I just want to see that man again…the one who show me the world, the one who never take everything for granted, the one who will do anything for someone precious to him, the one who makes…my heart feel this way." She said meekly at the end. She just can't deny her attraction towards him, so many aspects of his life intrigued her. She felt that she wants to be a part of his story. Never have she found a human full of stories like him.

' _Well, and probably the idea of me dating a human is a bit funny'_ she thought while giggling. It's really strange that after really long time passed, she finally felt like a woman again.

Naruto, on the other hand, was blushing profusely. Holy shit, who expected a woman, let alone a goddess was falling in love with him! Is this Kami-sama's idea of fun? Cashing all of his good deeds by allowing himself to date a goddess?

"A-Ano…Kaguya-hime, are you sure?" He asked nervously. He just hoped it's not a joke. Dying is okay on his book. He's just wishing he's not going to die while also heartbroken. That question got answered by a chaste kiss on his lips.

"does that answer your question, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a sly tone. Naruto just blushed. Who thought that teasing him can be so much fun!

Out of nowhere, a king-sized bed appeared in front of them. Caught the idea, Naruto lifted Kaguya bridal style and walked towards the bed. Kaguya was speechless. She just realized how warm his body was. How gentle his touch was, how his warm chakra surrounded her. She knew this kind of chakra. A chakra full of love.

After they reached the bed, Naruto put Kaguya down to the bed and he immediately jumped to the bed and cuddled her. Oh, she didn't know that she was in for a surprise. His body heat, his gaze, his gesture, his everything melted Kaguya's heart. His hands snaked around her body and he was kissing her nape while his cerulean blue and coal-black eyes pierced her eyes and soul. Oh, how his touch was so innocent yet, so sensual. His kiss was light, yet so heavy. And his eyes, she can't even explain what was going on. They pierced her soul, lust and love orbs that she felt was stripping her naked. And she loved it. She wondered why the hell Kami-onee-sama didn't put this person as one of god or demigod.

"Na…Naruto-kun…" She said with a shy voice and blush that could make Hinata proud.

"I'm sorry, Kaguya-chan…I can't do more than this…" He said weakly. Truth to be told, his chakra was most certainly out. After she opened her Genjutsu, he might die instantly. If he was lucky, he could only have one minute to spare. He just can't bear to see Kaguya cried again.

"It's okay Naruto-kun…" She said while enjoying what she was offered. Although she was a bit disappointed, this is better than nothing at all.

They cuddled for a while until Naruto got into the side of the bed, sat there, and spoke "…I wish I can go to another dimension."

"Hmm?" Kaguya followed him and sat beside him, confused.

"Nothing, Kaguya-chan. It's just… I wish I can survive this. Maybe me from another dimension was filling paperwork, you know?" He chuckled, soon followed by Kaguya "Maybe he had 3 children, all of them with white hair and horns, or maybe whisker marks like him. Maybe he had a doting housewife that happened to be a goddess. Maybe he had his friends receiving task from him…" he said and sighed dejectedly.

Kaguya get into her thinking pose and said "I can do that."

Naruto was flabbergasted "W-W-Wha-What? Really?"

Kaguya just laughed at his reaction. After it died down, she continued "Yes, I can transport you to another dimension. While I was laughing at your face" Naruto pouted and Kaguya just chuckled "I found a dimension where you can get into your younger body. It's just that…" She trailed off.

"What will happen, Kaguya-chan?" He asked, readying himself to worst possibilities.

"I…me from this dimension can't get you there." She said sadly.

That broke Naruto. It's not that hard of a choice, died with Kaguya on his side or live on without Kaguya. He clutched Kaguya tighter and said in a weak voice "You know that's not an option, right?"

Of course, Kaguya also didn't want that. Hell, she would fight Kaguya from another dimension if it comes down to that. Well except…

"Right, the Gedo Mazo Statue!" She said excitedly.

"What with the statue?" He said, unconsciously clenched his teeth.

"We can use the statue as some sort of beacon. I can split half of my life force into you, so when you summon it, I can take over it and summon myself." She said excitedly. "The problem is that it must be a full moon, otherwise I can only manifest myself as spiritual being. And it must be Blue Moon." She said dejectedly. Blue Moon only occurred once in few hundred years. And Naruto being a human, even with her life force, might not held up that long.

Naruto was thinking. To think about it, Moon is such a strange thing to him. He had seen many colors of the moon. White is the usual one, Yellow is when he could master Kurama's chakra, Red when Juubi was about to be summoned, and…Blue! Right, it was the day he learnt **Kage Bunshin** **No Jutsu** and beat that Mizuki-teme! But…

"Kaguya-chan, will that dimension have any difference on astronomic?" He asked, filled with hope.

"Hmm" She was deep in her thought", maybe difference in history and other aspects, but it should not change the astronomic."

"Yes! It could work!" He pumped his fist to the air. They have a chance!

"Are, are you sure about that?" Kaguya asked her, not believing that it might happen "Blue Moon only occurred once every hundred years and it allow will change your appearance so I think you- "Before she can finish her explanation, she got kissed by Naruto. And then Naruto put his finger to shut her up.

"Shh." He said to her, gaining a blush from her "You already done so much to me, Kaguya-chan. You gave me happiness, you gave me hope, you gave a chance, you even gave literally half of your life to me. Let me do my part. I don't if it changed me into a monster. I don't care if I have to wait for thousand years. I will find a way! I will even beat that Kaguya for you. You can depend on me you know! Believe it!" He said convicted. Kaguya just laughed at that. That phrase was probably the only phrase that can be used by Naruto. And surprisingly, she found herself tends to believe that.

"Hn." She nodded "I'll believe in you."

"Thank you, my Moon goddess." He said and then kissed her.

Then something came across his mind "Wait, how about Kurama?"

"I…I honestly don't really know." She said while looking down "My guess is if he was still in your body, he might integrate himself to my chakra. What would probably happen is that there will be power struggle, either he kept his consciousness and his form or Juubi will replace him…" She said and she flinched, waiting Naruto to slap her or something.

Instead, Naruto hugged her and said "It's not your fault that you can't do anything about it. I guess this is on me. I'll handle him then." He said and then kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Kaguya-hime" He said, steeling his resolve ' _Don't worry, Kurama. I'll help you!'_

"See you later, Naruto-kun" She and then sighed "Alright, here we go. Kai!"

 **In real time…**

Immediately after the Genjutsu has been released, Kaguya rushed to Naruto's side and starting to pump her chakra and life force. His body starting to glow green as she coated him with her chakra. His skin started to change into pale white, and then two horns started to appear from his forehead.

" **Yin-Yang Release: Fusion of Life!** " She yelled and then her life force was injected to him. His change ramped up exponentially. His body started to get taller, reaching into 6'3. His muscle structure became a bit leaner. His hair grew a bit and the color changed into white with a hint of yellow. Veins around his eyes bulged, signifying that he got her Doujutsu. His whisker marks also shorten a bit.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Kurama was pounding the ground. And boy, he was mad. That baka used his chakra to use **Tsukoyomi**! How stupid he could be! He's just signing up for his own death!

" **NARUTO! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!? I KNOW YOU CAN BE STUPID BUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!"** He roared.

He desperately pumped his own chakra into Naruto. But it was in vain. He was desperately clawed the grass field.

" **AM I NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND!? AM I NOT DEPENDABLE!? DO YOU ONLY SEE ME AS KYUUBI AND NOTHING FUCKING ELSE LIKE THEY DO!? DO YOU HATE ME!? DO YOU…never want to do anything about me at all?"**

After the last remark, Kurama started to change. He was covered with light, and then slowly morphed into a humanoid form. And then, the light died down and there was…a girl. That's right, Kurama turned into a girl. Gone was 80' nine-tailed orange fox, now she's only 5'8, with long flowing crimson hair. She has a pair of fox ears and 9 fox tails that dropped down. Her face is perfect with heart-shaped face and her eyes is crimson with a slit on it, which was closed down and pouring tears. Her body is also perfect, with G-cup breast, slim waist, and milky and smooth thigh with it's fair share of muscle, complemented with red kimono with golden trims and fox symbol, she was epitome of beauty. Well, if one didn't consider her dropped down tails and ears, and tears pouring down like rain from her eyes.

" **It's not supposed to go this way! I've been waiting for this whole thing to be finished! I've been waiting to manifest myself to you and showered you with love! I've been dreaming about us getting married, having our kits running around, while enjoying our peaceful life! I've been waiting to say 'I love you' to you! You know what, SCREW IT! OI, NARUTO-BAKA, I LOVE YOU! I NEVER FELT SOMETHING STRONG LIKE THIS, EVER SINCE JUUBI WERE SPLITTED UP! I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS EVEN AFTER BEING CONTAINED IN 2 PEOPLE! YOU'RE THE FIRST AND THE ONLY PEOPLE I WILL GAVE MY LIFE TO! I'LL GLADLY STRIPPED OFF ALL OF MY POWER JUST TO BE WITH YOU! AND FOR FUCK SAKE, AFTER YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THIS, SHINIGAMI-SAMA DECIDED THAT YOU'RE TOO FUCKING PRECIOUS** **AND DECIDED TO CALL YOU! WHY, NARUTO, WHY! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"** She just had enough. The only person that she will devote herself wholeheartedly was gone. The seal is started to crumble down, but she doesn't want to leave. To hell it is if she can entire eternity with Naruto.

But then everything stopped. The mindscape started to rebuilt itself. Kurama was shocked. Did he succeed to defeat Kaguya? Did he finally getting a medical attention that he desperately need? She was about to cry in happiness before the mindscape turned dark. She immediately stood up and prepared herself. Naruto wasn't there, yet the landscape changed. This can only mean he got attacked psychologically.

' **What the hell is going on?'** Kurama thought. Then, there was a powerful roar. And then it appeared. Juubi has appeared inside Naruto's mindscape. Granted, it was 'only' 150' tall. But, it was Juubi nonetheless. Around them, a barren wasteland appeared. Followed by mixture of natural disasters.

" **What the hell!?"** Kurama said before Juubi started to thrash around and attacked her. Even though her chakra is complete, doesn't mean taking on Juubi head-on was a great idea. Her chakra might regenerate quickly and she can spew out jutsu here and there,but attacking Juubi with normal jutsu was like stabbing a kunai into 15" steel plate.

' **Damn it, I have to run and try to charge my chakra'** She thought while running around. Smaller version of Juubi started to appear and attacked her. Fortunately, they're easy to pick off. Though, they also interrupted her chakra regeneration. When she wanted to attack it again, Juubi started to open its mouth and gather his chakra. Kurama's eyes widen when she saw that.

" **SHIT, IT'S CHARGING ITS** **BIJUUDAMA** **!"** She yelled at herself before she gathered her chakra to charged her own. Both **Bijuudama** were starting to gain their own sizes. After a minute, they're ready. Kyuubi was not looking forward to it. Hers might be bigger in size but Juubi's one is packed with denser chakra. And then they fired them. A beam-lock happened. It was a tie between them. Well, before Juubi decided to pump more chakra into it. Kurama was slowly losing. The chakra she poured into her **Bijuudama** cannot compete with denser and faster regenerative chakra of Juubi.

' **Damn it! I am losing my concentration. I have to keep…Juubi from…whatever it was doing…to Naruto'** She thought. Under normal circumstances, she would think that fighting Juubi is just asking to get killed. But, here she is, fighting a losing battle, just for sake of keeping Naruto from having to face Juubi inside his body. She slowly felt her consciousness slipping away. It was getting really hard to see what's in front of her.

" **No…Naruto…"** She said weakly. She smiled sadly. Kami-Sama really like to mess with her, didn't she? She's losing the only precious thing to her. Tears started to slipped again from her beautiful eyes. She thought that she would get her happy ending. How stupid it was, of course Kami-Sama won't give her just that! She's supposed to be a demon, a walking disaster! How could she thought about loving and being loved by someone else? Hell would freeze first before that!

And she was right. Kami-sama like to mess with her. Suddenly, she felt chakra flowed through her. The chakra was so dense and potent that's comparable to fully powered Juubi. She looked where the chakra came from and saw a man. Stood at 6'3, with pale skin and white hair with a bit of yellow. His face was adorned with 2 horns and his eyes were closed He was wearing a standard Jounin uniform, except the white cloak with orange highlight. His palm is opening to her, transferring his chakra.

" **Ha-Hagoromo?"** She asked surprised. The person looks so similar like Hagoromo, and his chakra was on par or even better than him when he sealed Juubi inside him.

"I'm sad that you don't remember me, Kurama. I'm hurt, 'ttebayo." He said with a smirk. It struck her like a thunder. This person…this person…

" **Naruto!?** " She yelled. The hell!? How the hell was that supposed to be Naruto!? He looks just like an Otsusuki! He might be Ashura's descendant, but his chakra wasn't supposed to be that potent. Even his nine-tailed mode chakra wasn't that dense! And is that **Rinne-Sharingan** on both of his eyes?!

"Get your head back, Kurama. I will explain everything later. But first" He pointed to Juubi, that just recovered from the blast of **Bijuudama** "That."

She sighed and said "Right." And started to attack with Bijuu powered attack. Inwardly, she was flying on heaven. Naruto, on skin and flesh! And he's even more powerful than anyone she ever knew! well, except Kaguya. outwardly, she was smirking. Naruto's chakra had been proved to super-charged her attack and she actually felt that she did something to it.

" **Wood Release: Bind of the Forest of God**!" He yelled as thousand of trees and uncountable numbers of vines and roots immobilized the raging Bijuu. To said she was shocked was an understatement. First, how does he have **Mokuton**? Second, how the hell it can bind the Juubi nonetheless. And finally, she never felt so much Nature chakra passed through her. She didn't know why. Might be that his technique of **Mokuton** was different?

"Kurama, Now!" He shouted at her. She immediately charged her **Bijuudama**. Again, she was dumbstruck by how powerful his chakra was. She never felt this amazing before, even in her beast form. She felt her chakra manifested into the definition of power. And then she launched it. A spectacular show happened. Every single thing around 300 miles should be destroyed, if it wasn't for Naruto that contained the blast.

After the dust settled, they saw the body of Juubi, unmoving. But then, it started to levitate on air. they were prepared for another attack. Then, its body crumbled while Kurama felt a rush of power flowing inside her. Then, she was gulfed with light. Naruto wanted to rushed to her side but stopped when he saw her body was morphing. The light then died out and then she appeared with some changes. Her hair now has lime green color, her eyes was divided into 2 color, green on top with red bottom. Her kimono also changed a bit, now the symbol was mixed with tree symbol. The most noticeable one was her tail. Instead of 9, now she has 10 of them.

"Oi, Kurama, how do you-"He was cut off by Kurama slapping his face.

" **BAKA!"** She screamed at him and then pounced him to the ground. She proceeded to slap him again.

" **BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, I HATE YOU!"** She screamed on his face and broke down afterwards. Naruto, after seeing this, started to pat her head while brushing her hair.

" **I thought you were dead…I thought you were gone… I thought you hated me so much you left me alone… I thought you're no different like all of them… I thought I wasn't good enough for you…Please Naruto…Don't ever do that again…Don't ever leave me again…You're the only one I cherish the most… You're the one that bring me out from the pain and loneliness…You're my best friend…And the only person…I fell in love with…the one who I wholeheartedly devote myself to…Please, don't make me feel that pain again…"** She said with her voice choked by tears. And then she felt a hand on her chin. It lifted her face up and then she felt something warm on her lips. Naruto was kissing her. She answered with the same fervor, she was looking for comfort, reassurance, and love. After they both gasped for air, she looked at his face and tears started to swell up. It really is Naruto! She wasn't dreaming!

Naruto then used his thumb to wipe away her tears while still brushing her hair and said "I'm sorry, Kurama-chan…I never thought you ever seen me that way…You're always my brother and my best friend… the one who's always be there for me and look after me…but if you see me that way and you want me to walk beside you…" he embraced her tightly "I will never let you go… I will make you forget all the pain…and never thought about yourself as a monster, a demon… Nobody precious to me was a demon to me…" he said and then they kissed again.

After a fairly passionate make-out session, Kurami decided to ask him what happened. He explains everything about Kaguya, why did he look like an Otsutsuki, the time travel and…his relationship with Kaguya. He was actually scared to told her that. A thought of a woman cried because something they aren't in control of pained him so much. What shocked him was her respond to their relationship.

"That's something that I and Kaguya have to finish by ourself. But to be honest, I know that her answer might be the same with me. You never played favoritism. You never see a woman from their look only. You never thought about how to be wanted by women. You want to take your time and listen to someone's problem. And there are so many reasons that sharing you is the best of both world. And besides, if someone deserve love, it's you." She said confidently. Naruto can only blushed, invoking a giggle from her. They decided to spent a day with her, cuddling in the middle of grass field.

 **In real time…**

Kaguya saw that his body fully accepted her life force. After the glow died down, she immediately put her hands on his head and stomach.

" **Space-time Release: Anomaly of Chronos"** She said and suddenly, a blinding light appeared from his forehead. The light ran across his body and gulfed it. After that, He was gone. No trace of him are left.

"See you later, Naruto-kun." She said weakly with a smile before she released everyone from God Tree's root and disappeared.

 **A/N: There it is. Hope you enjoy the Chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. For anyone asking the harem, I will list them. Note that it might change in future. Also, Thank you guys for all the support! Definitely a mood booster. I'm sorry if you don't like any part of the story. Please enjoy!**

 **Kaguya**

 **Kurama**

 **Mikoto**

 **Kushina**

 **Kasumi (OC)**

 **Minami(OC)**

 **Tsunade**

 **Possibility: Mito, Fem Itachi, Hyuuga's Matriarch (Hinata and Hanabi's Mom), Anko**

Chapter 2

A Better Future

"Human/Creature speaking"

' _Human/Creature thought'_

" **Bijuu/Others speaking"**

" _ **Bijuu/Others thought'**_

" **Jutsu"**

 **Family**

 **Somewhere in Konohagakure…**

After what felt like an eternity, Naruto's soul got into his new body. The good thing is that the soul transfer went without a hitch. The bad thing was when he entered his body, his entire body screamed in unison. They screamed in pain.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He muffled a scream. Holy shit, it burns! No, it's sickening! What the fuck was going on with his body!? It felt like being tortured in a motherfucking **Tsukuyomi** for an entire month!

Kurama immediately reacted, pumping her chakra into his body. She was once again surprised by the magic that is Kaguya's life force. If someone thought that Naruto's regeneration power was ridiculously fast, this is on the whole other level. How in the hell he managed to fix EVERY tenketsuu, organ, muscle tissue, blood loss, infection, and all of the harmful thing in the world in just 10 seconds!?

" **Holy shit, that was some extreme regeneration right there!"** She yelled inside his mind, surprised. While all of that happened, it seems like his pain receptor started to calmed down as the pain started to subside.

' _Okay, What the fuck was that?_ ' He thought. He groaned a bit. What was that? He was just getting his soul into his body. That shouldn't intensify his pain in his previous body. But that means that his new (or old?) body just got beaten up pretty badly. But the surrounding wasn't in chaos and everything but hims is all good and home. His head snapped up as his brain started to work. This only means one thing…a certain bad memory started to pop…and this place seems familiar…

He used **Shunshin** and saw what's going on. Far away, he saw lights. Colorful lights anywhere, the most dominant one was yellow. He put a little of his chakra into his ears, and his ears heard a lot of happy voices, but many of them are filled with malice, pride, or arrogancy. He put his chakra into his eyes, and his **Rinne-Sharingan** with 9 tomoes and 6 ripples in his eyes appeared, with the tomoe spinning furiously. Then he saw everything that was happening in there.

' _Day of miracle…Hokage's testament of power… The demise of the fox…Fox hunt…'_ He thought. He sighed with sadness all over his eyes, but inside he was a bit glad. Yes, he had to relived the moment of being chased by mob and got yelled various call name that was associated with 'demon' or 'Kyuubi brat', which that he thought about it, aggravated him more because they were talking about Kurama that way, rather than being hunted to death by those villagers.

" **Don't worry, Naruto-kun.** " She said with a melodious and soothing voice " **Let you the only one who know the real me.** "

' _Thanks, Kura-chan. When you put it that way, it makes me feel that I'm special._ ' Naruto thought, his chakra emanating happiness that she can feel, but then it mixed with a bit of lust, surprising her before he said with a huskier tone ' _Thought if you say it too much, I might have to cast_ g _enjutsu on you so only I can see you all for myself when you're out of this seal._ '

Kurama, who was blushing a bit because of the way Naruto called her, was now blushing furiously. Damn, what the fuck was inside Kaguya's life force? 1000 ways to tame a Bijuu, in a more…pleasurable way? Millennia worth of seduction technique? Whatever the hell it is, it made her blushed so red that Hinata would be jealous.

" **N-Naru-kun!** " She said while blushing. Who thought a boy with no experience of the game of love just shot a Bijuu through her heart, figuratively.

Naruto just chuckled at her reaction. He never got to do all of those things in his previous life, only when he realized that despite all of the power and fame he could get, he just wanted love. He also was a bit reluctant to told those lines in his previous life. But now, starting new and with 2 of the most beautiful and powerful women on his side that most importantly, love him by all of their heart, he found a new resolve in his Nindo.

"I'll do everything in my power to protect what's precious to me. You better believe it!" He shouted on top of his lung, big grin plastered his face. Kurama from inside the seal, just smiled and said " **I believe you will"**

' _Right, back to this.'_ He thought and slapped both of his cheeks and then he asked Kurama _'Kura-chan, did you feel your yin or yang chakra anywhere around?'_

" **Hmm, hold on for a second."** Kurama said and then send a youkai impulse to a radius around 200 miles. She then felt 2 feedback. One from her Yin and one from her Yang chakra. They were steady, not being used or pumped. That means whoever held her chakras in this dimension were safe. The strange thing was that it came from 2 girls, and the even stranger thing was that there was no trace of her soul in them…

" **I felt them. Whoever held my chakra were safe."** She said to him, while her mind pondered about the possibility.

' _Well, that's a good thing then_.' He said relieved, before his mind processed the info and then he was surprised ' _Wait, them? I thought if I held either one of your chakras, there should be only one. Is it possible to split the chakra more?_ '

" **Actually** " she said matter-of-factly " **I can be split into 3 parts, that's my Yin and Yang chakra, and also my soul. From what I can concluded is that you in this dimension got my soul."** She said before her face warped into confused face **"But who the hell in the name of Kami-sama that split the soul from their own chakra?** " She asked to none in particular. Surely, Minato can't be that dumb, right? He might not be a Jinchuriki, but when you know you can split a Bijuu into 3 parts, he should have known that without a soul, it is just going to be a time bomb, waiting to take over whoever held them when they overloaded their chakra network with her youkai.

' _What do you mean, Kura-chan?'_ He asked Kurama. He was new to things about Bijuu. Simply because that he never put too much thought about it. He also made a mental note to split some of Shadow Clones to do more learning.

" **I'll explain it, Naru-kun.** " She said in serious tone" **Did you know why your chakra control when you're younger is so bad that doing** **Bunshin** **is just as hard as when you were trying to make a** **Rasengan** **when you first learn it?** " Naruto just nodded dumbly " **You also knew that you had me and my Yang chakra sealed into you, right?** " He nodded again " **The reason that your chakra control was shot when you're younger was partly because of my soul was inside of you. Your Yang chakra tried to accommodate my Yang youki that it totally blown of the proportions of your Yin and Yang chakra. And another thing is I was controlling how much youki that I can infuse into your body. Well, at first, it was being controlled by the seal. But when you went with that perv to control your youki, I purposely tuned down the youki so it won't harm your body, or worse, took over your body without neither you or me in control of it."** She said a bit solemnly in the end.

Once again, Naruto was taken back. He didn't realize how hard Kurama had to suppress her overwhelming amount of chakra until he was strong enough to took over it. He was grateful, that even when they're supposed to be in 'love-hate' relationship, Kurama still doing something to keep him alive as his prisoner. But wait, if what she said was true, why the hell did Minato risked this much of a risk? And it doesn't seem to be necessary at all, as Naruto remembered that when he synced his Yang youki and Minato's youki, they reverberated with each other, with Naruto as the initiator.

"What if I only have the soul though? Will it do anything to my body?" Naruto asked.

Kurama got into a thinking pose and said " **Hmm…To be honest, I don't see any disadvantages or harm will come to you. Hell, I think the soul is the safe bet. Sure, you won't have chakra the size of a Kage right of the bat, but as the Bijuu got more access, assuming it has the same sealing technique as you, the jinchuriki will retain its chakra proportions, while the Bijuu can manifest Bijuu cloak faster because they don't have different coils. Even with other sealing technique, Bijuu will naturally absorbs Nature chakra, expanding their jinchuriki's chakra coils alongside them."** She said. She just didn't get it. Naruto was the same. It seems like he has the biggest advantage compared to the holders of Kurama's chakra. It doesn't make sense other than he held Kurama's so-

They both came into the same conclusion. This wasn't about the advantage in battle. It was all diplomatic. People will tend to believe that the one that have Kyuubi's soul is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi herself, while people will willingly look another way if they're told that they only had the chakra, which only means more popularity because instead of demon, they will saw a ninja with enhanced ability.

'Who holds your chakra? And can you pinpoint the location?" Naruto asked while trying to calm himself. He knew that he's not going to like the new, nor what caused all of this to happen. What kind of game that his 'tou-san' was playing?

Kurama sent an impulse again to pinpoint their location. It was near Hokage tower, the clan district. A particular location that all seems so familiar…

" **There."** She mentally pointed. Naruto looked at the direction, a two-story house that seems different because of it modern architecture. He activated his **Rinne-Sharingan** to see the building. The aesthetic of the building only reminds him a certain house.

' _T-T-Tou-san's house?'_ He thought, shocked by what he saw. No, it can't be…

He immediately made 3 Shadow clone and instructed them to head towards their location. He ran through all of the possibilities, many of them are dark, but hit home a bit too close. He didn't want to think about it. With his better judgment, he processed those feelings to be more logical. Another of Kaguya's doing. He was sure that if this happened to him before Kaguya's life force was given to him, he might snap and came to the house personally. He calmed himself down, tried to keep unbiased view of the problem.

Kurama, on the other hand, was a mess. Pissed, angry, and disappointed. She already knew where this was going to. Why the fuck Minato had a heart to do something like this? Why did Minato even dare to think about it? Why this Minato is just another Danzo in making? What the fuck happened to Kushina? And, how in the world Kushina, even in the darkest part of her heart, even consider something like this?

5 minutes after that, Naruto felt the shadow clones popped. And everything came crashing down. His family. Alive. 8th. Party. Big, big party. Happy. Minami. Kasumi. Naruto. Miracle. Training. Kyuubi. Power.

He was boiling with anger. His own family pulled all of that shit! While he was dying here, they were having a fucking party! Where he was alone in the forest, they were surrounded by clan heirs and their fucking representatives and all their friends! When Naruto got treated like shit, His sisters were basically a fucking royalty! Where he was suffering because of Kurama's 'death', his dad received all the fucking gift and all the praise! When he was beaten up by being 'Kyuubi's brat', his sisters were hailed as 'best kunoichis Konoha will ever produce' and also promised a fucking training regime to control 'their power', AND WHILE THEIR SON WAS IN HELL, HIS FUCKING FAMILY DOESN'T EVEN FUCKING REMEMBER THAT HE WAS EVEN THE FUCKING PART OF 'FAMILY'! SCREW ALL OF THAT SHIT, ALL OF THEM WILL-

His anger immediately subsided for 2 reasons. First, Kurama was franticly trying to calm him down and emit her chakra around him, calming him. Kurama immediately pulled him into the mindscape. Another one was a strange one…

 **In the mindscape…**

Not even realizing what was going on, Naruto immediately felt warm feeling surrounding him. His eyes snapped into the source of comfort. It was Kurama, embracing him, all while brushing his hair and try to comfort him.

" **Shh…"** She whispered softly to his ear " **I know you're angry. I know you're pissed that your family abandoned you. Please just let it go. You're better than them. If you destroy this village, no matter how much I want to, it will just destroy what we had been doing…** " She said softly. Of course, she knew that all of that was bullshit. She even felt a burning rage blazed inside of her. But seeing Naruto like that, snapped her out of that rage for a bit and went to comforting him.

Naruto, on the other hand just felt his emotions…died away. He couldn't find himself to be mad at them. He felt that his rage was unfounded. Something inside him stopped whatever trigger it had. Thinking about it again, he's more disappointed that his family doesn't even mention his name or existence at all. He knows that he should be angry and lashed out on them, make them feel the wrath of him, which is obviously a fricking walk in a park, considering he managed to win against Juubi, while not counting his experience in 4th Shinobi World War. No, he couldn't pull the trigger because he was missing something. He was missing…the feel of a family.

' _I don't think about them as my family…'_ He thought to himself. Of course, he doesn't! practically growing for 18 years without any family with blood relations, make his psychology rejected the idea of them being a family. His mind already engraved that he had no family relation with anyone, except Jiraiya and Tsunade as his godparents, Ichiraku family, and Sandaime Hokage as his 'jiji'. Even with is parents in the seal, those still can't offset his need of familial love. When he tried to think about his family, he can't find them. He then remembered the time in **Infinite Tsukuyomi** , he felt…loss. Out of place. He didn't feel their love as a family. The warm feeling he got there feel…strange. Like that small part of his mind just rejected the thought of them as a family. His mind was already set. He never had a blood-related family, nor could he take someone to claim themselves as his family, even his own blood family.

"Thank you, Kura-chan. I don't know what would I do without you." He said to her as he grabbed her other hand.

" **Anything for you, Naru-kun.** " Kurama said to him. For his every thought, she heard their whispers and saw the snippets.

After a few minutes, he recomposed himself. Ready do face his problems, He inhaled deeply. Then, he pulled out of his mindscape.

 **Real time…**

Naruto opened his eyes, Rinne-Sharingan still glowing. Putting 3 layer of high-powered genjutsu that even Mangekyou Sharingan could only ever hope to even break, he started to **Shunshin** towards his old apartment.

 **Naruto's apartment…**

When he arrived in front of his apartment, he immediately ran to his room. When he opened the room, he felt home. He shed a tear. This run-down, shitty, cheapest, lowest of the low, unhospitable, and crappy apartment, will always be where Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto started his journey. Feeling tired of all his journey, he immediately slumped down to his bed.

 **Inside his mindscape…**

He found himself cuddling with Kurama. He decided to enjoy it. After a while, Naruto decided to do his job.

"Right, how could I forget? I don't even know how do I look!" Naruto exclaimed. He was so occupied by his thought that he forgot to check whether he looks normal or not.

"Oh, why did you ask that?" She said seductively to his ear "You looks like Lust reincarnated." She cooed. Oh my Kami, he doesn't how he looks, how THIS Adonis looked. Her body shuddered after the thought of him. Every thought of him fired an urge to just take this Kami in front of him and ride him to the sunset. How his figure towered her and make her body feels weak. How every muscle of him looked and screamed to her to feel. How his lavender-colored eyes hypnotize her, pierced her mind. How his white-blond, untamed hair showed his ferociousness and tenacity of a seasoned shinobi. How his pale skin shows divine and mysterious feeling. And how his face structure was a perfect mix of 'boyish' cuteness with handsomeness, again because of Kaguya's life force infused into him. Seriously, how could she alter his appearance into this level?

Naruto blushed when he heard the compliment. It never strikes him that he actually looks good. He's just content with doing anything on his whim. Even now, he doesn't really care. Years of being sought as dead-last and a demon, he never got his hope up to flatteries, let alone compliments. Those usually will lead to arrogance, and arrogance was fall for mankind. But being complemented like that, he was happy. A heartfelt complement like that makes him want to push even more of his limits.

"Thanks, Kura-chan," He said with a small smile. Kurama just smiled back at him. "Right. **Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystal**!"

A mirror made of ice appeared in front of him. He checked his appearance. Overall, nothing that he could say too overwhelming, except the horns on his forehead, signifying Otsutsuki blood flowing in him. He doesn't remember being this tall though.

"So this is how I look…" he murmured. Then, he used his **Perfect Henge** or better known as **Oiroke no Jutsu** Due to how he used it. Nobody ever knew the secret of his **Henge**. Real transformation, not just illusion which greatly improved the stealth capability in it. He never used it too much due to him being in assault team, where stealth isn't the main point of the team. After a poof and the smoke dispersed, and damn he was shocked.

"What the hell? How am I supposed to cover the immediate growth spurt?" He said to himself, wondering how he could lie his way to people. He can't go beyond that, but this was ridiculous. Who the fuck's going to believe him that he was the same idiot they always hated? He stood in 4'11, way, way taller than a typical 8 years old. And his body structure although slim, anyone who's Jounin will immediately know the hidden muscle behind it. Hell, even his horns can be disguised. How the fuck he could cover all of this crap without having the mob chasing him again, saying that the 'demon' started to get stronger. He can only cover it with something so oversized, that it's not noticeable. Wait, WAIT! Of course he knew the answer! He looked at Kurama with a knowing smirk. Kurama then felt dread spreading inside her body. No, Not that fucking monstrosity!

"THE ORANGE JUMPSUIT!" They both yelled in unison, but with different emotion. He was excited! He finally can be one again with his beloved orange! Who would thought it would save the world! Oh, his beloved orange jumpsuit! If someone asked who praised his beloved jumpsuit as they worship the log, he's the one! Orange jumpsuit, his lord and savior!

Kurama WAS NOT looking forward to this. The fucking monstrosity have to be the one! Who the fuck in five Elemental Nations could even fathom the idea of making that…thing! Sure, her fur was orange and she knew Naruto LOVES orange, but that fucking thing is the most hideous thing humankind could even hope to show her in 200 miles! It screams 'I'm so fucking dumb to be a ninja with this'! it was so bad she was raging inside her seal, even when they still hate each other, which was fucking saying something about that thing, she's even madder now! Her Naru-kun, god among mankind, Adonis in flesh, alpha of alpha, and most importantly, his beloved jailor/lover is going to wear that monstrosity again!

"YESSSSSSSSSS! / **NOOOOOOO!** " They both yelled. Out of nowhere, his outfit changed into the orange jumpsuit.

" **WHY, KAMI-SAMA, WHY!?** " She cried. Oh, how the monstrosity even dare to touch her Naru-kun, let alone wore by him! How those orange covered all his well-toned muscle! How those orange screams 'I'm idiot please kill me again and again'!

Naruto was just grinning a shit-eating grin. He can be with his beloved jumpsuit again! How he missed the warm of it! How he missed the oversized bagginess of it! How he loved it screams 'Naruto'!

But deep down, they knew that he could get better outfit modelled after his jumpsuit. Kurama, putting aside her own opinion, knew why his choice of this jumpsuit was not on the whim. She knew that by establishing him as an idiot, that bastard would underestimated him. This will also established himself as unpredictable and always craving for attention. This would also allow him to manipulate others that he wished to keep, by showing the 'real' him. Although it seems manipulative, she knew that whoever got their interest in the 'real' Naruto means that they at least give a damn about his life. Also, with her ability to sense negative intentions, it was basically a perfect scheme to get a real friend. Although if he wanted to, he could just use **Tsukuyomi** or command them with **Kotoamatsukami**.

"I know you hate it with every fiber of your soul, Kura-chan." He said with a bit of sadness "But this is the only way I know to do anything at all. I still don't know what's going on here. Are my 'family' really like that? Do they hate me that much? Are they being manipulated? I have so many questions that needs answers. If I came out as me when I was younger, Minato wouldn't suspect anything I do in clan district. Please bear with it, okay? Once I found another way, I will immediately changed it." He said with a conviction.

Kurama felt stupid. Just because of his jumpsuit, he had to promise her. He never complained about all the torture he got to her, yet just 2 pieces of clothes made such a fuss. Even though she knew that he was just happy having his jumpsuit back, she can't help but feel hate towards it because how many troubles it caused. It made every 'Fox Hunt' a short work, usually ended up with Naruto almost dying again. Even though he could outrun and hide from ANBU, once they knew his location, he's basically an orange flare running at high speed. And flare can also run out of its power, just like him.

" **I'm sorry, Naru-kun. But i…I don't want to see you got hurt again by those villagers.** " She said, ears and tails dropped down.

Naruto just smiled ' _So that's the actual reason why she hated it_.' He thought as he nodded understandingly. Naruto then zipped down his jacket and envelop it on Kurama's shoulder. She was surprised by immediate warm that surrounded her. And then he hugged her.

"Don't worry about it Kura-chan. As long as I have you and Kaguya-chan, I will be fine." He said soothingly.

After a while, he broke off the hug and said "Alright, Kurama. Can you tell me how much chakra I have?"

He said as he put his hands into ram seal and started to pump his chakra. Kurama then started to feel the amount of chakra being released.

" **Hmm…If I have to say, you have as much chakra as right before you could control my youki. The thing is, your chakra is more potent and perfect chakra control makes it looks like you in nine-tailed beast mode. If you add my chakra…let's just said you're Juubi in first form** " She said. He was surprised. Holy shit? Perfect chakra control combined with better chakra? That amount of chakra was ridiculous! With all of that, he has the same reserves as the Sanbi, without Kurama's chakra! Combined with Kurama's chakra, and he could easily level an entire nation with it!

"Oh damn…" That's what he could only said. Kurama just giggled at his reaction.

" **But that's not all, Naru-kun."** She said teasingly, holding her words. He's getting anxious. Is there something better than that?

" **I only tell you how much chakra you have NOW. If it was back into you original…"** She said, baiting him.

"What!?" He asked, excitement and anxiousness mixed together.

" **You have more chakra than every shinobi combined from the Warring States period until the end of 4th Shinobi World War combined. Including all bijuu, creatures, summon. You name it. Only Kaguya probably has more than you, but if you trained more…"**

She didn't even finish the sentence before Naruto did the only thing a person overloaded with information does. He fainted.

 **On the other side of the village…**

A woman, in her 30s, was searching something, or rather someone in has a long, raven hair. She was wearing a black, short kimono that ended on her knee, completed with heeled ninja sandals. On the back side of the kimono, there was a symbol of a fan, signifying her clan affiliation. She has a beautiful face, which was an envy of many women and she has a body curve of a seasoned kunoichi. D-cup breasts, slim waist line, long legs, with their fair share of muscle. This is Uchiha Mikoto, wife of Fugaku Uchiha and mother of Itachi and Sasuke.

One wonder what the hell she was looking for in the middle of forest, on the middle of the night. Of course it was an easy question. She was looking for her little ball of sunshine. An enigma. She was looking for Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, or rather Uzumaki Naruto.

' _Naruto-kun, where are you!?'_ She thought in panic. All kind of scenario appeared in her mind. Kumo just attempted to kidnap Hyugaa Hinata and one of the Uchiha for their breeding stock. What if they caught the wind about Naruto, the combined DNA of Namikaze and one of the last Uzumaki!? Iwa was also still bitter about their lost to The Yellow Flash. What if Iwa decided to get their revenge and killed one of Namikaze just for their satisfaction!? Or worse, what if some pervert manipulated him and used him for their own pleasure!? No, she can't let all that happened to him! Over her dead body!

There were so many reasons why Mikoto was scared shitless about him. Everyone wondered why the matriarch of the Uchiha and the best friend of Hokage's wife, never really talked about those 2 prodigies, especially recently, where she aggressively trying to avoid the topic altogether. Well, it's started 3 years ago…

 _Flashback…_

 _Mikoto wasn't having a good day. Itachi, once again was on mission. Where she thought that she would play or teach something with Sasuke, Fugaku decided to crash her plan and 'teach' him, which was consisting of 10 percent of actual training and 90 percent indoctrinating their son to become obsessive prick like every single man in their clan. She, and many female Uchiha in particular, despised the teaching of Curse of Hatred. It reduced the meaning of life as a human, and turn people into arrogant, bloodthirsty, and power-hungry person. It reduced the Sharingan as their tools to protect, into tools of destruction that was thirsty of blood. Everyone was racing to unlock the next level of Sharingan, instead of training to protect their loved ones. Everyone was trying to learn Jutsus and technique by stealing them, not by learning them by step. Everyone was worshipping the Sharingan as the holy tools, instead of lesson of life about someone's trash is someone's treasure. This was the basic teaching of her ideology, dubbed by many of the follower Circle of Life._

 _Back to the topic, she decided to have a dinner outside. She knows that Fugaku probably doesn't care about her well-being as long as their needs are fulfilled. She decided to wear a modest blue dress and sandals. She decided to eat at Ichiraku's. There, unsurprisingly, she found Kushina eating like there's no tomorrow. Surprisingly, she was alone._

" _Hey, Kushina-chan, long time no see." She greeted Kushina. The read-hed turned around and her eyes sparkled._

" _Oh, Miko-chan! I missed you!" She said excitedly while still eating, more precisely inhaling her food._

 _Mikoto ordered a miso ramen and then they chatted. They talked about everything. Gossips, news, jutsu to the old time, when they were still young. She felt happy. Usually with the kids, there are some topics that she doesn't really want to talk, especially about war. Then something immediately crossed her mind._

 _She remembered that Kushina have 3 kids. She knew Kasumi and Minami, as they meet every 2 weeks or so. But, she never even heard of her other child, what was his name again…right, Naruto. There must be something wrong about her memory, because how could she forget about Kushina's kid._

" _Kushina-chan, how's Naruto?" She asked, trying to make a new topic. Oh, how wrong was she and how her anger boiled. Kushina started to berated about HER OWN FRICKING SON. Saying words a mother should not even think of. Idiot, troublesome, attention-seeker, annoying, noisy, stupid. Those words got repeated so many times that she got angry to herself. How the fuck in the world is this Kushina she knew? Kushina never talked bad about her friend, let alone berate her own son. Kushina always preached her and their friends about Will of Water to them, the teaching about how family is the most important thing without exception, not saying her own son was stupid and looking for attention, or disturbing her and her daughters' time._

 _Decided to investigate the matter into her hand, she excused herself from the stands. She put any many she found in her purse, not caring how much it was. Frankly, she was holding herself to just punched Kushina in the face. She walked towards Namikaze residence, stomping the ground lightly and Sharingan flaring in her eyes while the tomoe spinning furiously. Something was wrong, very wrong with Kushina. And she was about to find out. Well, that was the plan before someone put a chakra suppression seal on her back and dragged her into an alley._

 _She tried to scream but her cry was muffled. He saw 3 men that was looking at her lecherously. They said all bad words that would destroy her dignity as kunoichi and a woman. She struggled to break free. But with her hands and feet bound and chakra was blocked, she could only do one thing. She cried. She cried that she would have to go through this. She cried because she knew that her family won't give a damn about her. She knew that the elders would throw her away, saying an S-rank kunoichi was reduced into a plaything of those scums. She cried because Fugaku would just looked for another woman, in another loveless marriage. She cried because she would never feel a real love._

 _Than something makes one of the hands let go of her body. And then another, and another. She then felt her binding was cut, although she swore that those kunais might stabbed her accidently. Then, she felt her chakra was back into her body. She turned into the direction where her savior is, only to be surprised to see a yellow blur. Instinctively, she tried to keep up with the yellow blur. But alas, after so long without intense physical training, she could only handle so much running. After she got a bit of her stamina back, she decided to_ _ **Shunshin**_ _towards the last known location. She tried to detect any significant chakra signature, only to found a faint unique chakra that was near training ground 44, the Forest of Death. She teleported there and saw the most heart-wrenching and heartbreaking scene._

 _A boy, no older than 5 was just tortured. His body was burned, stabbed, poisoned, cut, twisted, broken, whatever the word that described as pain. His mouth was open, as he tried to scream but fell to the deaf ears. The scene was just straight up T &I quality that would make even Morino Ibiki thinks twice. But, what truly the top of the cake was his blonde hair, soaked in the blood. The color was so unique, she only knew a person that had them. but, it was definitely not Minato Namikaze…_

" _Naruto-kun…" She said as tears started to drop from her eyes. As a mother, she cried. How could someone even think this is even human?! How could someone do this to a child?! How could someone torture this 5-year-old boy that was trying to scream for help?! As a friend, she was pissed. How could Kushina doesn't find out about this? How could Kushina was not running to his side to check on him? How could Kushina let this even happened in the first place?_

 _Decided to save those questions for later, she grabbed his body and_ _ **Shunshin**_ _to hospital, hoping for emergency treatment._

 _ **The next day…**_

 _She just realized how wrong she was. She had already witnessed 3 attempts of murder from assassination attempts which she could fend off, 5 from nurses which can be prevented because of her keen intuition. And 2 from the doctors who she found tried to overdose him with drugs._

 _She was really angry that these people who swore to heal and nursed other back to normal, were trying to kill him, not only once. They readily gave up their oath and honor to their own fear, just because he's something that he's not. These people are the same people that she fought for in 3rd Shinobi World War, tried to murder a 5 year old because of their own obliviousness. And believe it or not, he was the one who saved her from those scums, matriarch of the Uchiha clan. Not that she cared about that title, just a testament of how good-hearted this boy is._

 _When she heard his groan, she went to his side._

" _Good morning, Mikoto-sama. Is there anything particular that I can help you with?" He said with a tone of obedience. Mikoto groaned a bit. She hated that shit-eating politeness that people only used to get to their goals._

" _No need to be tense, Naruto-kun." She put her palm in stopping gesture "You can be more relaxed."_

" _Ahh. Okay." He just grinned sheepishly and scratched his hair "Thank you for everything, Mikoto-san," He said. She smiled a bit. She doesn't know why, but it felt right._

" _No problem, Naruto-kun. But if you want, could you tell me what's going on?" She asked. Then, he started talking about everything he comfortable to share with. About the mob, about how he saw her and tried to use kunai in real battle. How those kunais were supposed for self-defense. But when he was asked about the reasons, he tensed up. He doesn't want to lose another friend again._

" _W-W-Why do y-you want to know?" He asked, frightened. He was not stupid. He knew he held Kyuubi's soul. Every single conversation like this always caused him to lose more friend in his life. He tried to avoid this topic like a plague. But he was caught like a deer in the headlight._

" _Because I don't believe that they were chasing you for some reasons." She said, although she already knew the answer was "Were you stealing from them? causing troubles with their kids? Or is it because of your…tenant?"_

 _After hearing that, he immediately broke down. He told everything to her. How the villagers always called him 'demon' or 'Kyuubi's incarnation'. How his mother hated him, how his father ignored him, and the only lifeline he had was his sisters. Even they were always busy training, while he was left to rot to death. But the most shocking one was when he thought that everything that happened to him was because that he wasn't strong enough, good enough for his parents, while his sisters always got praised and every single thing they want was fulfilled. Mikoto heard every single word and locked it into her mind. She can't believe Kushina turned into a fangirl of Minato, following every word that he said. Minato wasn't any better, the bastard was manipulative son of a bitch. The bond they had was destroyed that day, save for a tiny speck of doubt that she left for Kushina._

 _After that, he started to told his dream and wish. And her heart broke when she heard his wish._

" _I want to have something dear in my life, so I can protect them and have something to fight for."_

 _Mikoto just wanted to cry, in admiration and sadness. By saying that, he implicated that he doesn't have anything. But even after the shit he's been through with the villagers and his family, his heart was so kind. Pure. Untainted. He wants to love someone and protect them, just to feel any affection. It might not sound selfless like a superhero, but to Mikoto, it sounds a lot. It makes her remember about…_

" _Madara-ojii-sama…" She said in a low voice. Nobody in her clan seems to remember where she really was from, and people certainly don't know about her heritage. She's the granddaughter of Uchiha Madara, the most powerful, despised, hated person in shinobi history. Nobody knows that Madara survived their infamous battle in now Valley of the End. After their encounter, He activated his Izanagi and was planning for revenge. Unfortunately, that plan was foiled. Not because he couldn't do it, but he fell in love. Yes, the infamous leader of the Uchiha, the bloodthirsty, cold-blooded, ambitious Uchiha Madara fell in love with ironically, an Uzumaki. Not any Uzumaki, mind you, but Uzumaki Mina, older sister of the famous Uzumaki Mito. Unexpectedly, they had a normal, happy life near the border of Uzu no Kuni, which is now the Wave country. Mikoto's dad was killed when he was protecting Uzushiogakure, while her mom was a jounin of Konoha. Because of that, Mikoto was closer to her grandparents. That's why her ideology was so similiar to Will of Water of the Uzumaki, but different because of her grandfather view in it. They are also the reasons she's the only Uchiha that was bordering SS-rank. Of course, with the Uchiha precursor and the older sister of the most famous Uzumaki, who might not be Uzumaki Mito, but still, a level 9 seal master, the only thing she need was something like the Massacre of Iwa to be officially an SS-rank._

 _Back to the topic, Mikoto remembered every single talk with her grandparents, especially with her grandfather. Every time she heard her grandfather story, she can't help but feel awed by his story. But later, she realized that most of the time, his grandfather would and the story with a sigh or dejected smile. One time, she asked the reasons why he always looked so sad. And for the first and the last time in her life, he saw her grandfather cried. He then proceed to told her that he always regretted to lead the Uchiha to worshipping the Curse of Hatred, always regretted that if he could discover love sooner, he could lead the Uchiha into a better clan, instead of arrogant, elitist clan. She always remembered his story. A man so powerful that he was controlled by his arrogancy and ambition, only to found his flaw and cried in the end. She remembers her promise to her grandfather that she will change the Uchiha. After that, His grandfather always had a smile on his face, unburdened. Even until his end of life, where Mikoto got something a kind of heirloom._

 _Uchiha Madara's left Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _She was so shocked back then. How couldn't she? The most powerful Sharingan that could even control Kyuubi. But, her grandfather only said that it was a sign of peace. That even the wielder of the most powerful Sharingan that was filled with never-ending history filled with blood could change. But after that, her life went downhill. She was accepted as a ninja of Konoha, but then war started, she got married into loveless relationship with Fugaku, birthed Itachi, war, peace, birthed Sasuke, debating, debating, and debating. Finally, she was here._

 _After a bit of the flashback, she hugged him. This boy, no, this young man here need love. She began to comfort him, and after a bit of checking around the room and confirmed there was no memory storage seal, she began to told the legend of Uchiha Madara and her story about her grandfather to him. When she ended her story, he said something unexpected again._

" _Maybe you should use that eye to control me should I break loose."_

 _She slapped him and then hugged him. How could they twist his mind into that? how could they make him think about something that's not him? After those questions. All hell breaks loose. He cried to her chest. He poured all the tears he had. He dropped his wall. He doesn't care anymore. He let her in. only like that, he put his loyalty to her. No matter what she does, he will always followed her to the end. He got slapped again before Mikoto told him about her ideology and that life is beautiful and sooner or later, it will show it colors. He cried again, but this time in happiness. After so much suffering and pain, he knows that he had one person who will always stood by his side and looked at him as a human and her equal._

 **Real time**

After that, life was good, and much better for him. She started to train him secretly. She bought him food or ingredients after he learnt to cook, provide his daily needs, give a bit of money every week to spend. She knew that he was prodigy, absorbing every knowledge to his brain like a dry sponge. But, he never killed someone again after that night. He said it was his fault that his kunai killed someone.

After reminiscing a bit, she found herself on a clearing near the Forest of Death, their first meeting. There, she saw something thatboiled her blood. The place was full of blood. Trees were carved with derogatory words. She swore that she could find at least 50 mentions of demon near there. The thing that made her angry the most was a tree in the middle of clearing. There, she found kunais arranged to imitate a stake, some parts were burned, either by jutsu or chemical, some parts were pierced, sign of lightning jutsu. She was Angry. Furious. She was there 2 years ago and last year, protected him. But that day, she was absent and Naruto had to pay the price, even being subjected to ninjutsu attack. Her Mangekyo Sharingan flared in anger. Not again. Never again.

Before she could get angrier, she noticed that his body was nowhere to found. Shit, where's him!? Is she so late that they already throw his body away!? Did they buried him into the ground, letting him died of suffocation!? Did they zapped him so much his nerve system died and he was thrown somewhere, immobilized and helpless!? Did they decapitate him limb by limb and then burned his parts of body with fire!? No, he must survive. She will do anything, even seppuku if it was his last wish!

She started to **Shunshin** into his 'house', which was anything but habitable. The place was run down, easily breached, and there was no protection at all around it. She knew his fair share of getting things stolen from him. But everytime she brings it up, he always said that it was low profile, so only handful of people who really hated him will come, which is certainly a good point, and the only thing that kept her from demolishing it with her own hand.

After she arrived, she immediately opened the door, hoping that any trace of Naruto was there. And Then she found Naruto, sitting on his bed, contemplating about something, before his blue? Wait, lavender? Eyes looked at her.

She just ran to him and clutched him, then she started to cry.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried, clutching his shirt as if it's her only lifeline "I'm sorry you have to suffer because of me! I'm sorry I'm not fast enough to protect you when you need me! I'm sorry that I have to went to that bastard home and leave you! I'm sorry that because of my weakness, I followed my husband's words and left you alone! I should have been more open about protecting you! I shouldn't be afraid of all of them about how I am to you! I shouldn't be afraid about how I feel for you!"

She just cried herself to him. Then, she felt his hand leaned her face and forced her to looked at him in his eyes, which made her heart tingly and made her face feels on fire. She never felt like this before. is he a bit taller?

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-san. It seems that Kyuubi took over my body and moved it here. When I woke up, I'm just thinking about all of it. What will I do if you were not there with me? I just realized that I was hesitating. I thought about what if they knew about our relationship? They would banish you, called you bad things, doing things that kunoichi like you shouldn't experience. I don't want that. No more hesitating if it what it takes to protect precious peoples around me."

Mikoto was speechless. Her heart beated faster than ever. Her face was burning up. She felt rush of emotions. A feeling of being protected. A feeling of being cared. A feeling of being appreciated. A feeling of love.

"So" he said and kissed her forehead, which made her blush "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I will protect you. I will never forget your kindness. I will never forget what happened 3 years ago. It's time for me to pay you back."

And for some magical reasons, she found herself really sleepy. She felt her body surrounded by warm feelings. She didn't know whether it was her heart radiating the heat or Naruto's hug that warm her up. Maybe it was Naruto's doing that caused both of them. Either way, she was content. Her heart soared like never before. And there's no way she's letting this feelings goes away. For the first time since forever, she felt herself truly in peace. She was asleep with only a thought in her head.

' _I also won't hesitate again, Naruto-kun.'_

 _ **A/N: That's it guys. I'll see you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Again, thank you guys for the support. And here's some answers to the review**

 **-Yes, this is mostly going to be older women, but if there's any way to insert characters that's same age as him, I'll try.**

 **-No, this not about NTR. No more stealing other people's woman.**

 **-For harem numbers, it might go up to 20. No more than that.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Confirmed: Kaguya, Kurama, Mikoto, Kushina, Kasumi (OC), Minami (OC), Tsunade, Mito, Pakura, Fu, Hanabi, Shion, Fem Itachi, Mei**

 **Possibility: Ino, Fem Deidara, Konan,**

Chapter 3

A Better Future

"Human/Creature speaking"

' _Human/Creature thought'_

" **Bijuu/Others speaking"**

" ** _Bijuu/Others thought'_**

" **Jutsu"**

* * *

 **Plan**

 **Naruto's mindscape…**

"Looks like there are quite a difference from our dimension after all" Naruto said with analyzing tone.

" **Yeah. And we haven's seen all of the changes. Kami knows how extensive the changes are."** Kurama said while also thinking.

There are a lot of difference between his dimensions and theirs. Most noticeable one was the Hyuuga Affair. Here, Kumo not only tried to kidnap Hinata but also an Uchiha for their breeding stock. Because they were too ambitious, they were caught when they were in action. But, this cost the death of Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata and Hanabi's father, though in this dimension Hanami Hyuuga, Hyuuga's matriarch survived the incident because of his intervention, no less! Due to their patriarch's death, the Hyuuga have to look for another head of the clan. But until now, Hyuuga have yet to found a new head clan. And why you ask? That's because the elders are in deadlock with each other! Hah, how stupid that can be!? On one hand, they refused to make Hizashi, Hiashi's twin as the head of the clan just because he's a branch member of the Hyuuga, while they refused to make Hanami the clan head because they wanted to keep the patrilineality of the clan! Seriously, how stupid they could be? For the clan that almost as old as shinobi history itself, they got to have a head of a rock to be that hard-headed! That explains why they are only noble clan because of their history and Doujutsu. They were too paranoid to change stuff and change the 'tradition' in their clan, while it was blatantly telling him that it was used so the elders can get the power by themselves. Heck, branch members should've been abolished after the forming of Konoha!

Second one was about Amegakure. After their previous leader's death, Ame started to open up it's isolation and starting to do trading with another country and now with some Hidden villages, including Konoha. Rumor has it that many hidden villages aggressively seeking a relationship with them because their mysterious nature and the fact that they produced so many original jutsus and so many above-average ninjas. But, another rumor said that Amegakure was less industrialized now, diminishing their ninja capabilities, although it hadn't been confirmed. This one, Naruto was completely lost with. He suspected it might be Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan's doing. Judging from their movement, it seems like the trio survived the battle with Hanzo and proceed to win. If his theory was correct, this could mean Akatsuki won't exist, or at least exist in different home. He just hoped it's not going to bite him in the ass in the future.

The last one was a rumor that peeked Naruto's interest. The rumor that said that the Uzumaki probably survived the 2nd Shinobi War devastation. This rumor existed due to traders that headed to Wave country sometimes saw a building was there, not destroyed from time to time. But, because of the whirlpools that keeps any ship to reached the destinations, they could only speculate about the rumored building. Naruto put this on top of his list. He knew that he never even thought about exploring more about his clan and village. He himself felt disappointed and ashamed that he never inherited his parents or his clan's skill in fuuinjutsu. Now that he could start again and realized how strong fuuinjutsu could be, he would try to go there and try to find something he could learn. Other than that, he's also a bit ashamed as an Uzumaki, he never tried to go there. But, with their area protection seal in form of whirlpool surrounding it, he might have to learn a defensive technique that could withstand the whirlpools.

Naruto started to rack his brain. First, he definitely needs to use 10 or so shadow clones to read the books in the library or others source, such as a restaurant or bar. Hell, he might need to travel between Elemental Nations to another hidden villages and countries to really confirm that nothing changed more than that. Second, he definitely needs to go to Uzushiogakure as soon as possible. Even if it's in ruins, there must be some safe place where they keep their knowledge. And the rumored building is something definitely to keep in mind. Third, he needs to train with his shadow clones to get his power back. Not saying that he's not powerful now, but training never hurts. He also needs those clones to master sub-elemental jutsus or even making new Kekkei Genkai or god forbid, Kekkei Tota.

When he wanted to get out of his mindscape, Kurama stopped him by grabbing his hand. Naruto was surprised and looked at her.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Kura-chan?" He asked curiously.

She sighed deeply before saying **"…I need you to spy on Konoha**."

"Why do I need to spy on Konoha? We could get information from the library." He asked. It doesn't really make senses to spy on the villages he's in right now.

Kurama sighed again ' _ **Damn it, he's not going to like it at all**_ ' " **I need you to spy on the villagers and their clans, specifically Namikaze household."**

Naruto was taken back. Damn it, he tried to pushed this problem as far as possible. He knows that he might lose control knowing that 'his' parents, and recently, 'his' families abandoned 'him'. He might not kill the entire family, but seeing them neglecting their own child just boiled his blood as a person. He might be an orphan, but he knew that it hurts more to know your family don't even see you as a person. He knew that if Kurama wants to do something he doesn't like, she always had a good reason to do so.

Kurama seeing his face, smiled. This might not be that hard at all " **Here, let me show you."** Kurama said as the memory projection changed to various images 'he' saw Kushina. There, he saw Kushina was beating him. Both him and Kurama always have some issues seeing this clip. It doesn't show her as a mother. No, she was a monster in 'his' eyes. The beating was stopped when Minami get into his room and saw him laying on the ground with bruises covering his face.

" _Kaa-chan!? What happened to Nii-chan!?"_ Minami asked frantically. What monster could even do something like that to her 'brother'!?

" _Oh, It's you, Mina-chan. You see, Kyu- Naruto here just got beaten by the villagers and I was trying to heal him."_ Kushina answered. 'his' eyes knew that Kushina's smile didn't reach her ears. She was trying to get Minami out of there so she could continue. 'He' could also saw her lips twitching, the obvious signs that she's not happy, at all.

Minami just nodded innocently than asked " _Can I help you with it?_ " She asked.

Kushina's face immediately fell off, violet eyes filled with anger and her face contorted into a frown " _No. I will handle him. You can play with Kasumi."_

Of course, Minami was shocked. She then said " _B-But…"_

" _I SAID GET OUT!_ " She yelled at her and unconsciously emitting a bit of killing intent. Fear. Minami's feeling fear like never before. But, small part of her won't yield. Her gesture showed that she's ready to stood her ground.

But then, the memory showed that 'Naruto' asked her to go play, although with hand gestures because 'his' voice was lost because of the screaming 'he' did, not realizing 'his' entire room was set up like a T&I interrogation room. Minami, seeing his hand, gave up and got out of the room. And then, the beating ended with him almost passed out.

Kurama then changed the clip into small snippets. He then saw a pattern. All of them always had a Kushina in it. And there's always the mention of 'him' in there. And Kushina would always soured. He came into conclusion. 'His' mother hated him for some unknown reason.

But then, it changed again into when 'he' saw both Minami's and Kasumi's interaction with Kushina from far away. There, he saw a completely different Kushina. A kind and caring mother. Her smile was so sincere, like nothing could get in the way of her happiness. She never got angry at all. Hell, not even negative emotions were shown. He came into conclusion. 'His' mother loved her sister so much, that it's almost a favoritism.

Again, it changed into one of the beating. Here, she was beating 'him', when Kasumi called her down because she needed to do something urgent. Kushina, like any other clips, decided beat 'him' to the point 'he' almost passed out, but when Kasumi said she needed her help learning Kenjutsu, she immediately stopped her beating and stormed into where Kasumi were. 'He', with any energy and consciousness he was left with, walked limply and saw the same expressions that was shown in last few clips. He was lost in this one. How could she beat someone with hate, but then showered someone else with love in few seconds? What kind of mood swing was that?

Kurama saw his face and knew that he was lost. She decided to chime in and said " **You see what I'm getting at, Naru-kun? It's either Kushina was so good at acting or there are some unknown reasons that she hated 'you'. And you know how Uzumaki are like. And if I to take a phrase from every ninja, look underneath the underneath"**

Naruto was deep in thought again. If it's all natural, the mood swing is not. It seems like every time he was mentioned, it overrode whatever mood she was in, into hate. And from seeing from 'his', he didn't see anything that could make her hate him as a person, much less what a mother seen in their child. It's just seems like…

"I was designed to be hated by her." He concluded. It was a whole new revelation to him. 'His' mother might not actually hate him. There must be something that influenced her to think that way. He's grateful that there might be a way to build a new relationship. Even after he saw 'his' memory, he couldn't see her as his mother. He could only see her as a victim to something more insidious. And it might be his chivalrous nature or some other things, he would help her not as a son, but as someone else.

Deciding to thought about it later, he got out of his mindscape.

 **Naruto's apartment…**

It was a new day for Naruto. He woke up feeling refreshed and ready. But, when he tried to get out of his bed, he felt something warm tugging his hand. He looked at his hand and saw a pale, smooth hand intertwining with his hand. Wait, smooth!? He opened his futon, and there laid Mikoto Uchiha, sleeping peacefully. Holy shit! SHIT! What the fuck did they do last night!? He remembered sorting 'his' memory and comfort her, but that's not about sleeping-in-each-other's-arm kind of stuff! Shit, maybe they were really 'comforting' each other! Damn it! A second day on his new life, and he might already have Fugaku and the entire Uchiha clan hunting his ass off. But what about Mikoto? Damn 'his' memory! All of his emotions and memory just seeped right through and he couldn't even fathom the thought of Mikoto disgusted and left his life!

Mikoto, feeling negative emotions and her body shook by itself, woke up. Yawning cutely, in Naruto's opinion, she saw where the source of the movement. It was Naruto. Now, it's not a problem for her. How could it be? She could be in peace while sleeping since god knows when! And the thing about him is just so endearing. She could see his face, devoid of fear that she knew he slept with, and that's not counting his ultra super cute sleeping face that's looks like a kit sleeping. Yes, a kit. Naruto has this charm that his face looks like a fox. It might be Kyuubi inside his body, it might be his genes, but whatever it is, his face looks like that. And she isn't complaining at all.

But then, she saw Naruto's eyes. She must be dreaming or something really happened in the forest because his eyes are actually lavender. Again, she's not complaining. While his cerulean blue eyes shone like a refreshing blue that it seems sun shines through them, his lavender is tantalizing. Hypnotizing, calming, and it seems to look deep into her soul. But then he saw the area around his eyes. They radiated fear and fright. Why did that happen? It's not like they sleep toget-

Then it clicked in her mind. He showed fear of doing something that he might can't control, doing things that they might regret forever. She frowned on that thought. Her ball of sunshine was troubled by the thought of that. He was too good for casual sex. He wasn't the man of one night stands. She would never do anything that would ever hurt everyone that was precious to him. But what makes her heart broke a bit was because he was frightened. This man, who shows her love and care, who shows her that life's worth fighting for something, who shows her the pain of the world, was frightened that she would be disgusted and left him alone again! Preposterous! Heresy! Not even in thousand years that she would even think about it!

In a speed that even Naruto couldn't see, she hugged him. She patted his head, showing him that everything is alright.

"Shh. Nothing happened last night. Don't think about it." She said to him

Naruto was surprised and relieved at the same time. He doesn't have to witness her walking out her life! He hugged her tightly, not going to let her go, physically and mentally. He knows that he would be a head over heels after he got the memory. Seeing through the memory, he knew that he was falling in love with her. What 'he' felt was familial love, but this Naruto doesn't know the concept of that. He knew that it would be an unrequited love. But, he would be damned if he doesn't protect her.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san. Please don't go away from me." He said with a somber tone.

"No, I would never think about it. I will always be there for you." She said with a smile and hugged him again.

While they were hugging, she pondered about the thought. More that she thought about it, it doesn't seem too bad. He shows her love. He was a gentleman to the end. None of that casual sex or those kinds of stuff. And even if he was, she would be okay. He already does so much to her anyway. But in an instant, her heart throbbed in pain. No, she doesn't want that. She wants them to be special. She found herself hating that idea. Not about who's he will be doing that, but the fact that he could just tossed her away like a trash. No, Naruto wouldn't do that! But the feeling was there. She was crestfallen. She was disappointed that she would thought like that. And all of that was ignoring the metaphorical giant sign of '8 YEARS OLD, YOU SICK FUCK'. Meh, she saw a new genin headed to red light district and came out with happy face while visiting Naruto, so that's not really something that bother her, but something definitely something to keep in mind.

Naruto saw her visage changed into the same expression he was. But he saw desperation in there. Then, he knew that she needs confirmation like him, but in different matter. She wants to reaffirmed that he would be always there for her and wouldn't treat her like a disposable trash. It was his turn to assure her that she won't have to worry.

"Me too, Mikoto-san. You should depend on me more in the future. Didn't I promise you last night?" He said and grinned.

Something in his words struck a chord in her mind ' _i….think I could tell him about my problem_.'

After that, she broke the hug and told him anything about her family problems. She told him that Itachi Uchiha was in fact Izumi Uchiha, and Itachi was just an identity she used to avoid capture and things worse than death when the 3rd Shinobi war waged on. It's just that even after the 3rd Shinobi War, she still used that cover, saying that being woman was too risky for her job. But, Mikoto knew that she yearned to be a woman again. She saw her looking at girls or another kunoichi, not because she was lesbian and definitely not about adding another fangirls into 'his' fan club, but because couldn't find her own inner peace. She just wanted to make her parents happy that she was growing into a good kunoichi, but most of the time, she would have to kill someone again, and that reminds her about the war and all of innocent people have to pay just because of human's greed and fear. Countless shinobis and kunoichis have to get through hell and back just for a piece of paper that shouldn't even exist in the first place if people could just respect each other and fulfill their rights and responsibilities. Mikoto knew about Izumi's principal, but until now, all she could do was hoping that she would be home in a piece and reunited with her family again.

The second one was about her family. She was worried about Sasuke. With his father keep telling him about the Curse of Hatred and baiting him with training, she was worried that it might turn into a time bomb in the future. His father was famous or rather, infamous for being typical Uchiha. And with Sasuke being in such a young age and one of possible clan heir, his father and the council will choose Sasuke over Izumi anytime if Fugaku could turn him, and the possibility that the council won't overlook the fact Izumi was female would just destroy the chance of Izumi being the clan heiress. And even if Izumi was the clan heiress, the council would just marry her with some other Uchiha or another clan's member and turned them into a puppet and probably a breeding stock for them, if they had a kekkei genkai. Thankfully, she had still quite a while for this problem to rise, and Izumi as 'Itachi' was able to keep her father's indoctrination in bay.

The third one, well, she was a bit reluctant to tell him. Well, that's because it was about her and Fugaku. She knew that by basically telling this to another man, she was indirectly waving a divorce paper on their face. But when she remembered his treatment towards his own family, why the shit did she have to consider him? She even told herself that she won't hesitate anymore! Then, she told all about their family. She told him that her life wasn't the most colorful one. As a mother, she felt as she was going to fail both of her children. As a woman, she can't help but feel angry that Fugaku doesn't even notice her, from time to time. She knew that she herself wasn't that bad. She remembered the first year in Konoha, she was pretty sure that paper production increased in Konoha due to how many scrolls, love letters, fan mail, all of those stuff that she received. Even after few months of her marriage, she still received quite a lot. Well, she was kind enough to told them off, even though it has some of Uchiha's haughtiness in it so they stopped pestering her. Whatever it was, it's been a while since she received any.

But even after all of those letters, Fugaku just wouldn't notice how lucky he was. She knew that he cheated on her back. It used to be an Uchiha women, but recently due to her influence, the women of her clan always avoided Fugaku with whatever reasons they had. Nowadays, he was playing with a civilian council's family member, or even some smaller clan members.

And as a wife, she couldn't help but felt sad and disappointed. Sad that her family was just not there.

As hard as she tried, her husband won't cooperate at all. Always putting his clan in front of anything and everything, even his own family. Preaching about the greatness of Uchiha, while ignoring his wife and children. And disappointed, by well…

"What's it, Mikoto-san? Something bothering you?" Naruto just asked innocently. Mikoto on the other hand was blushing like a tomato. How could she tell him that her sex life isn't the most exciting one!? How could she tell him that her sex's life is even staler than unsalted seaweed!?

"N-Nothing, Naruto-kun. I-I was just thinking of something else." She said to him, blushing. Inwardly, she cursed to herself. Damn her stutter! If Naruto caught the meaning behind her stutter, this would turn awkward. REALLY, really awkward. And with him living in red light district, she knows that it doesn't take a genius about what she was talking.

And he does. But with all of stuff she told him, it made him even angrier. Fugaku basically made Mikoto's life a living hell. Not only she has to take care of her 2 children alone, she has her pride as a woman diminished and a happiness as a wife was not there. But what's made him even madder was the fact that Fugaku was cheating behind on her back. That son of a bitch was having sex with someone else while his wife was left, neglected, and even by then, she never tries to do anything! He has a good wife and woman, yet he took it for granted! Oh, he will pay for that. No one's mess with his precious people. He could make another woman happy, but not his wife! What an irony!

Naruto decided to do what he did with Kaguya. hugged her from behind and looked into her eyes. He wants to comfort this woman in front of him. This might not be the right way, but it pained his heart to see her desperately looking for comfort. This isn't the Uchiha Mikoto, the Raven Goddess, or the Black Reaper of Konoha, the only Uchiha rivalling Uchiha Madara, the strong woman with beauty that screams divine and untouchable. No, she's now just a woman looking for love, comfort, and intimacy that only her and someone's she loves share.

Mikoto was first surprised by the sudden hug. But when she looked down into his eyes, everything inside her feels like on fire. The eyes, those lavender eyes, hypnotize her, pulled her into an everlasting state of peace and calm. But when his hand snaked into her body, she whimpered. Oh, how his touch was so alluring and erotic, very conflicting with his calming eyes. And guess what? It turned her on. Like, really, really turned her on. Oh, how his hand touched some of her body, a seemingly innocent touch but how his hands moved are really suggestive. how she imagined herself to be touched on those places like that, with passion and love by the person she loved the most. How his legs played intertwined with hers playfully, but his position was suggesting something more. And then she just realized how his body covered only some part of her torso, but she felt his muscle massaging her body in a way that made her whole body yearned. Mikoto, for the first time, feel the urge. To release everything that's been pent up inside her for so long. She doesn't care anymore, whether the fact that an 8 year old just 'conquered' her through and through, nor the fact she was the clan matriarch. To hell with her marital status or her so called 'husband', she needed her release.

And she did just get that, but in a way she doesn't expect. Naruto just climbed up to her head and whispered with a voice that makes her hot like nothing else.

"I can't do anything more than this right now. But, if Kami-sama allows it, I will make you mine and mine alone, Mikoto-chan."

After that, she felt everything around her turned white. She felt her body flew into the heaven, an eternal bliss. She just passed out with a satisfied smile. Mikoto just had an orgasm without Naruto doing anything sexual to her body.

Naruto then put Mikoto into the futon again and took a bath. What information she gave really changed the battlefield.

First, about Itachi or more precisely, Izumi. Naruto was definitely shocked to hear that. They were more or less the same. Both were definitely a pacifist thrown into a wrong place in a wrong time, but something was different her wish. While Itachi inherited the more of the Will of Fire and want to become Hokage to protect his village, Izumi inherited more of the Will of Water and want to be a good kunoichi that makes her parents happy. While Itachi tried to make a peace by doing something that will cause less violence in the future, Izumi tried to make a peace by making them realized the wrong in their way. But, in the end, both are stuck in the same way. If he let that happened to her, she might resort herself into massacring the entire clan except Sasuke and maybe the female member. He has to find a way to prevent that.

Second, he had to make sure Sasuke doesn't follow his father's steps. If Sasuke followed the Curse of Hatred even without much of his father's influence in another dimension, god knows what will happen if his father actively rubbing it on his face. He might turn much, much worse than Sasuke from his dimension. If Izumi massacred the entire clan, Sasuke would worship his father's words like it's a prophecy or something. Here, Naruto has to befriend Sasuke or at least make himself attached to someone other than Izumi.

Third, well, he's in bind. Sure, killing Fugaku is easy, but that would destroy his plan to correct Sasuke's way of thought. Not counting that he might had to become missing-nin. And he knew that even if Mikoto couldn't care less about his death, it would destroy her heart that he has to leave the village and wondered around Elemental nations, not knowing when he will be back. That's not an option. He's in bind in this matter. But then something clicked in his mind,

The Uchiha Massacre.

The answer was right between the line! He could use Uchiha massacre, hopefully in a smaller scale, as a cover up to run away from Konoha. From the what he planned, this might be his chance to get away from the village permanently. Not only that, the gap is quite large for him to train and gain information about Konoha. 2 years gap was big enough to know what's going on in the village. But, something that bothering him was that he only had limited information about outside of Konoha for 2 years. He couldn't afford that, especially because he's afraid the forming of Akastuki might still happened, even with what's happening in Amegakure. It doesn't even count the fact that Kiri has been silent for few months and Iwa was rumored to build an army to destroy Konoha. The problem was with the identification detection and chakra detection seal surrounding the village. He couldn't get out from the village should he wished to. These put him in bind. If only there's a way to get out of the village without physically moving out of the village, be it a teleportation or something than even bend space and time…

' _Wait, that's it!_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _!_ " Naruto thought excitedly. He could tag a caravan or container that heads out from the village and use them as a beacon for his **Hiraishin**. Fortunately, He knew the seal behind Hiraishin. But, that's the only advanced seal he knows. He mentally noted to go to Uzushiogakure as soon as possible. Even if there's nothing to learn there, he still could get Mikoto to teach him fuuinjutsu. She herself was a level 9, probably 10 seal master, almost rivaling Minato, but still quite not there with Kushina. But that was good enough for him.

He decided to go to the depth of training ground 44, the Forest of Death, to train himself, knowing that probably only Anko was there. He used **Shunshin** and head towards there.

 **Inside the Forest of Death…**

After Naruto arrived, he immediately got to work.

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " He yelled and summoned his shadow clones. What he didn't expect was the numbers of clones he spawned.

' _HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A LOT OF CLONES_ ' he thought. With his old chakra control and level, he might only spawn 2000 clones using 80 percent of his chakra. But this is beyond insanity. With perfect chakra control and denser chakra, he could spawn 12000 thousand clones. That's right. 12 motherfucking thousands of clones. And guess what? He only used 50 percent of his chakra!

" **I already told you that, didn't I?** " Kurama said while giggling, manifested into one of his clones. He could only blush, remembering that he passed out in the middle of her explanation.

"Sheesh, I don't know that it would be this ridiculous." He pouted, which made Kurama giggled again "I haven't used shadow clones for training since I learnt all of those jutsus before the war." He said sheepishly.

" **Well, by learning you mean cramming every single word into your head and make you passed out for 3 days?** " She said, now laughing. It took him a chakra-enchanted punch by Sakura to make him realize it was a stupid idea. Well, at least he knows every Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu to the very basic. Well, for Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, and some Kinjutsu are theory only.

"Shut up." He said while blushing.

" **Love you too, Naru-kun.** " She said to him. After that, he decided to put genjutsu over them because of the sheer number they were in.

" **Genjutsu: Cycle of Day"**

" **Genjutsu: Domain of Ouroboros"**

" **Genjutsu: Darkness of the Damned."**

After he put the genjutsus, he then went through some handseals and yelled " **Water Release: Stream of Million Eels.** " In a mile radius, a ring of water with a width of 5' appeared with a speed that only can be described as million of eels. The water was so light that really precise chakra control is needed. Not only that, their speed was so fast that if you don't have enough chakra, you will drown in it. Basically, even more demanding version of water walking. Then, he commanded his clones.

"Alright, you lot! I wanted 2000 clones training with water walking combined with 10 kunai balancing. 500 clones doing combination of taijutsu katas, 500 on genjutsu, 500 each for every elemental manipulation, 500 each on Boil, Lava, Ice, Crystal, Wood, Scorch, Steel, Swift and Storm release, 1000 on kenjutsu katas, and the rest experimenting with elemental or shape manipulation. Do you understand!?" He yelled at them. He then went through some handseals and all tools they needed appeared out of nowhere. Then they yelled in unison.

"YES, BOSS!" They yelled and then proceed to do their jobs. Naruto decided to rest a bit. The **Creation of All Things** takes quite a toll with his body. After 5 minutes of recovery, which again, contributed by extreme regeneration speed, he pondered his next move.

"Now, what do I do?" he asked himself. He could go to Hyuuga's household and meet Hanami and Hanabi, who's still recovering from her father's death. She was still a bit unstable after her father's death. She closed herself from others, only letting her mom, Hinata, and strangely, Naruto to meet her. Other than that, she was completely paranoid that they would kill more of her family.

' _Maybe I should visit Hanabi. Poor girl's have to know her father was no more and her sister almost followed by. Not only that, those damn elders tried to provoke Hanabi to hate her sister by feeding her lies!'_ He thought. Yup, definitely going to Hyuuga's. He can't let her innocent soul got tainted by the greed of the elder. Steeling himself, he headed towards Hyuuga's household.

 **Hyuuga's Household…**

A woman with dark blue hair was making a tea. She stood in 5'4, and has a body that only Hyuuga's women could possess. White, smooth skin with no blemishes. Heart-shaped face with everything perfect in it, complemented with their unique white eyes with no pupil. Her F-cup breast and perfect, firm behind was hidden in a modest, long white kimono. She was Hanami Hyuuga, Hyuuga's matriarch. She was just finished another pointless meeting with the elders. Well, more precisely it was yelling battle between them. She sighed deeply.

" _Hah…those meetings are really not that useful. Now I know why Hiashi-kun never liked them in the first place. They always asked something to strengthen their position and turned us into puppets. Not only that, they seem to take interest towards Hanabi-chan…"_ She thought. She knew that Hizashi also thought the same in this matter. They both the quality, but the elder won't change their way of thought. So, every time they decided to do these 'meetings', they decided to ask if there's any replacement for Hiashi, before the branch house voted for Hizashi and the main house voted for her, and then it continues to screaming battle that probably only Haruno could do. Not that it really matters to her. The only thing that really bothers her was Hanabi.

Hanabi's the one who took it the worst. Of course after the incident, Hinata always blamed herself that her father died. But, Hanami could bring her back and set her right again. Hanabi? Oh, that poor girl. Only 5 years old and she had to know that her father was no more. She already tried to cover up the incident by not involving Hinata in it. She doesn't have a heart to see Hanabi hating her own sister for something that she's also the victim. Thankfully, there's a boy who seems to cheer Hanabi a lot whenever he visited.

"Uzumaki-san…" She said quietly. The clan, in general, hated him except her family and many of branch members. After the Kumo incident, which most of them only known her savior as the Mysterious Man, she gets to know him more from that day. Many of them hated and feared him by just the fact he contained Kyuubi. Of course, knowing how seals work, she knew that Kyuubi won't be out if someone didn't set it off. More than that, he seems to be an orphan that was unlucky enough to have Kyuubi sealed inside him, other than Hokage's daughters. She doesn't really know why Kushina didn't take a custody for him, considering that he's an Uzumaki, granted that he's only half-blood Uzumaki or so. But, because she's a year younger than her, she only knows Kushina when they worked a few times together. Because of that, their relationship doesn't really make them friends, more of comrades-in-arms.

After she took a sip of her tea, a Hyuuga came into the room.

"Hanami-sama. We got a visitor." The Hyuuga said.

"Who is it, Akira-san?" Hanami asked.

"It was Uzumaki-san. He came to visit Hanabi-sama." The Hyuuga answered. Hanami sighed in relieve. Thanks Kami-sama that the branch member was the one guarding. she couldn't take more of those stuck-up pricks that tried to shunned him away so they 'could keep their reputation from being tainted by the demon'

"Send him in." She said with a bit of the smile. That boy always seems to be happy. She always remembers his blue eyes that shines like stars and his cute smile. She also liked his attitude. it could make a perfectionist Hyuuga proud, but he could relax if the time was right. Whoever taught him that, they must be really proud of him. After a moment, Naruto appeared in front of the room.

"Good day to you, Hanami-sama." He said and bowed a bit, she also bowed a bit "Is Hanabi-chan here today? I wanted to play with her."

"Of course." She smiled a bit and said "As usual, she's in the room, waiting for you."

"Thank you very much for the information and hospitality today, Hanami-sama." He bowed again. She only smiled at his gesture.

After that, he started to walk towards Hanabi's room. Out of nowhere, an idea appeared. A crazy idea.

' _Hmm…That could work_ ' she thought while inwardly giggling. ' _This ought to be interesting…_ '

 **A/N: That's all for now. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Here's another chapter. The harem list is 80% confirmed. It probably won't change again in the future. Unless you guys have any suggestions that I could integrate into the story, which I hope you do! Again, I appreciate it if you have any criticism or suggestion about the story! Again, I'm sorry if the story isn't to your liking. Thank you nonetheless!**

 **Confirmed: Kaguya, Kurama, Mikoto, Kushina, Kasumi (OC), Minami (OC), Tsunade, Mito, Pakura, Fu, Hanabi, Shion, Fem Itachi, Mei, Hanami (OC), Konan**

Chapter 4

A Better Future

"Human/Creature speaking"

' _Human/Creature thought'_

" **Bijuu/Others speaking"**

" _ **Bijuu/Others thought'**_

" **Jutsu"**

 **Truth**

* * *

 **Inside Hyuuga's household…**

Naruto strolled his way to Hanabi's room while taking in the scenery. He's been in clan's 'home' and knew what they looked like, but it sill caught him off guard that what he called a 'mini-village' is just an entire compound for a clan.

' _I have to say though, Hyuuga's compound is definitely one of my dream places. I mean, their house the nature and the architecture blended so well! Not mentioning a huge fish pond, a big forest, simple enough layout to remember, but complex on the inside. Always had a blast whenever I went to explore their compound!_ Naruto thought. He already visited all of clan's house/compound in young age, but only few truly rivalled the Hyuugas and their pier. Well, those kinds of complexes are only owned by Kage of a hidden village, Daimyo, or only some of the most prestigious clans in Elemental Nations. These kinds of complexes are filled with above 600 people to even 2000 peoples. well, except the Senju's.

' _Speaking of the Senju, where's Tsunade baa-chan? I haven't seen her in any of my memory.'_ He thought. With his photographic memory, the chance of him missing a clip or two about her is almost zero. He saw Shizune in the memory a few times, especially in 'his' sister's birthday, which only made out 2 possibilities. Either she didn't take Shizune as her apprentice, which is very unlikely because Shizune talked a lot about her, or she just somehow learned medical jutsu by herself, which again very unlikely because the way she healed Kasumi and Minami after their spars is mostly the same as Shizune from his world. This left him really confused.

' _I mean, there's no way Minato didn't asked her to be their godmother, along with Ero-sennin, I have to look for her later. I can only hope for her the best right now.'_ He thought. He recalled that she and his mother was close, both in this world and his world. If Kushina was having a baby, much less a triplet, he's sure she would be ecstatic to know and take care of him/her. It made him chuckle a little. Despite being a bit of an alcoholic and have an uncurable addiction to gambling, she was still a woman in her heart.

He shook his thought off and then continue his walk. He thought about what he would do with Hanabi. He wanted to clear this problem once and for all. The girl was really suffering because of it, and he knew that sooner or later, she might snap and bend towards what the elder wanted. He made a mental note to cut those old fools. Not saying that he didn't respect old people, in fact he does. He remembered when he was young, many of those elders, on the civilian side at least, at least doesn't do anything to him. Note that he was saying the civilian side, which was ironic because the younger generation was on the other side of the spectrum. The elder from shinobi side really hated him. Well, hate is not the word he would use, more of despise him. The Hyuuga would always keep him away from even the faintest step on their front gate, fearing that 'the demon would tarnish our name and lower our position', while the Uchiha would even goes as far as attacking him. But, the one he hated the most is the elder council. Shimura Danzo immediately came into his mind.

' _Right, I forgot that bitch motherfucker Danzo is still alive and manipulating some children or whatever here. That explains a shiver I got when I was on my way here. Thank Kami-sama that neither he or his bitches are smart enough to figure out what a mastered_ _ **Shunshin**_ _could do. Going to thanks Shisui-san for that.'_ He thought. He sometimes still wonders why Shisui would have a thought of 'alright, I want people to know me with my freaking E-class ninjutsu turned into SSS-rank kinjustu which could bring the end of humanity by moving very fast, yup, that's what I want', let alone actually did that.

Back to the topic, he knew Danzo pulled some strings in the event inside and outside of Konoha. But, with how this dimension goes and how Minato acted based from his memory, he knew either Danzo is even more daring now because they both wanted the best for the village, or Danzo was outplayed by him, which was completely possible, judging by his own experience.

He sighed _'Damn it, I know that moving to another dimension is a thing, but thinking about those people are another_ ' he thought. He's still completely clueless about how many things changed there. He needed to go to the library as soon as he can.

After he arrived, he stood on the front door. He inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. Nothing. He tried to knock the door again. The same happened. He tried to call her.

"Hanabi-chan, it's me, Naruto. Can I come in?" He asked. Still no answer.

"Hanabi-chan?" He called her a bit louder. Again, nothing.

"I'm coming in." he said and then slide the door open. There, he saw a dim room. He was surprised.

' _Was Hanabi out in the park or somewhere?_ ' he asked himself. But then, he sensed a movement from her room. Naruto then try to look for the source and found that it was from her bed. He then just realized something or someone was covered in her blanket. He closed the door and approached the blanket slowly. Using his enhanced hearing, he heard a low sob escaped.

' _What is she doing?_ ' he thought. He opened the blanket slowly, only to found Hanabi curled up in the bed crying. He wanted to call her but then-

"Naruto-nii-sama, you liar!" she cried and lunged towards her body and closed one of his tenketsu.

' _Damn it!'_ he thought while trying to dodge Hanabi's assault. He wanted to stop her, but her chakra was in distraught, mix of anger, pain, and hate. Naruto decided to take some hit while dodging her. While he was dodging, she was starting to have a breakdown.

"You lied to me, nii-sama! You said Hinata-nee-sama was not involved! You said that nee-sama still can't move on! But what did I see?! She is happy! She doesn't think about otou-sama anymore! She used tou-sama so she could be the clan heiress and loved by everyone! She used tou-sama so she can do anything she want! She used tou-sama kindness to help herself! Now everyone will forget about tou-sama! I won't let her! I will become the clan heiress and I will show them that nee-sama is evil!" she yelled at him, clearly angry. She can't believe her sister is a liar! She used people to get what she wanted! She used her father like a toy and throw him away when she could get a better one! That despicable woman! But, she wasn't done yet. She's still angry with a man. A man she trusted so much…

"But you, onii-sama!" she yelled while increasing her speed like never before "You manipulated me, nii-sama! You lied about her! You lied about being sad about tou-sama! You lied about how you feel bad about me! You just used me so you could affiliate yourself with the Hyuuga! You used me as a reason to defend yourself from the elder! They told me the truth! You're no my onii-sama, or should I say, Kyuubi!' She cried out. How could she be so blind! Of course Kyuubi would use her while she's downhearted! He would show some love just to make her forgot about her father and forgive her sister like it's nothing! How could she even trust him in the first place!

Naruto was shocked and angry at the same time! Those old bag of shit! They twisted her and tainted her innocent soul just to get power! They lied to a fucking 5 year old just to use her! They use a lost child to be their lapdog! Those fuckers will pay!

"Hanabi-chan, how could you believe them!?" he asked while dodging her strikes. He started to recall his memories "don't you remember those scary stares that you told me? Don't you remember those creepy faces that they showed? Don't you remember how your timid nee-chan would stand up to them? your nee-sama, so sweet and harmless, she wouldn't hurt a fly, stood up to them like they don't even scared her?" he asked her, hoping that something got through her. When she didn't show any reaction, he decided to bombard her with questions again.

"Or did you forget how much time I spend with you, even doing nothing? How many ice cream, sweets, or cinnamon buns we shared? How far would I go just to see your smile? How I treasured you more than anything I had? how...lonely I am before I met you and Hinata?" He asked, but in the end, he cracked. Again, damn those memories of 'him' actually get through his mask.

Hanabi flinched a bit. She still remembered those memories as clear as they were made. But, remembering what the elder said, she steeled herself. She won't be fooled again by him! Never!

"No! all of them were lies! lies! lies! lies! I hate you! I wish you never came into my life!" she cried out. She didn't care how much it hurt her body. She would destroy him as a start to make people remembers about her father!

Naruto was desperate. This totally went south from his expectations. Looks like he failed to prevent her from falling. He has an option, but he rather not to. It was cruel, it was manipulative, it was devious-

' **Do it, Naru-kun.** ' Kurama said. Seeing that Naruto won't do it, she continued ' **This called for psychological attack, Naru-kun. You know that nothing would get through a child's mind if they wanted to. I also don't want to do this. But, it's the best thing you could do instead trying to get through her head.** '

Naruto hesitated. Deep inside, he knew by doing that, he made a hypocrite out of mentioning how much it could affect Hanabi and how cruel it was. It was a viable option and it could clear the problem but…but…

' _FUCK! FUCK THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!'_ he thought and he grabbed her hands. Hanabi struggled to escape from his grasp, before Naruto whispered in a heartbroken tone, a mixture of his acting and his remorse "Hanabi-chan…if that's really what you want…I won't bother you again…never again…but remember one thing…last thing that I wanted you to hear…don't give yourself to hate…they will only cause you pain…" He said to her. He then used **Shunshin** and moved to somewhere else. He just wanted to let out his feelings. Meanwhile, Hanabi was shocked, but then passed out from her exhaustion.

 **Forest of Death…**

Naruto just started to beat everything there. Nothing matters, 20 feet giant anaconda, 3-headed giant lizard, 2 headed tiger-bear hybrid, 25 feet wood-monster or whatever the hell it was, He just beat the shit out of them with his taijutsu. Meanwhile, Kurama was pumping a bit of her chakra to calm him down. He felt dirty. He felt like a hypocrite. He felt like a liar. He dared to do something like that to someone close to him, and a child no less! How could he atone his sins for what he has done!?

Kurama, knowing exactly what he was thinking just sighed. This part is both what she loved and hated the most. He's too compassion, too kind, too pure even after all things that happened with him. She knew that Naruto was never the manipulative kind. He always acts first and thinks later. He never used something like that before because he's an honest person. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, and he never liked underhanded tactics like that.

' _ **Damn him, though. If this happened when he was younger, I would have asked him this and probably doesn't feel anything other than satisfaction. Guess he really changed the way I am**_ ' she thought. Naruto changed her from such a degree of hate into actually caring for someone else that she personally didn't knew. She could have told Naruto to do the same with Hanabi. The problem was the time and how he had to gamble with luck. It took Naruto no less than 5 years to have that relationship with her, and if everything that she thought came into reality, she had to make him finish this problem as soon as possible. Not counting that Hanabi, as far as she remembered, was average kunoichi at best. Not saying she's mediocre, but her history isn't as colorful as Naruto, or even Hinata.

" **I know it was insidious, Naru-kun. I know you hate it with your guts to do something like this. I know you might really hate me right now** " she flinched at the last part, but she continued " **But, sooner or later, you got to do it. You can't just do what your heart tells you. Kaguya gave us another chance in happiness. The game isn't the same anymore. You know that** **Minato here could play the whole village like a puppeteer. There will be cases in the future where you had to resort to your talking. I don't like to know that I'm manipulating someone's close to you, let alone a 5 year old, but this called for it.** " Kurama said to him. She knew that in order for Naruto to gain his happiness there, he had to stood up to Minato. She knew that Minato is one sly fox, even in their dimension. With this one where he could manipulate the whole village while gaining advantage to his own, no doubt that Minato got some cards under his sleeve to control Konoha even further.

Naruto just continue to pounce everything around him. He knew that this bound to happen, whether he likes it or not. After the improvement he got, his logic always worked first. He can't be be the Naruto who ignored the consequences and does everything to his heart desire. His brain knows it was a right thing, but his heart never stopped to yell it was wrong.

' _Even if I's a right thing to do, doesn't mean I have to like it._ ' He said to her, more like a spat. Kurama just smiled sadly at him. So mature, yet childish.

" **Don't you remember how stubborn you are with Sasuke and your early obsession to defeat him, even though you know you would lose? How you wanted to be recognized that you do those pranks? Or do you even forget that you used a bright orange jumpsuit to make people look at you?** **They're called children for reasons, Naru-kun. They are obnoxious, does the stupidest thing, gullible, always looking attention, always looking for praises because they're pure and untainted. We as their environment, created what that children will be. You grown up like that because what people around you did. The same as she is now. You can't just expect a 5 year old to understand nor think that far. The only thing you could do is by showing her that you actually care about her. In the end, it's her decision to trust you or not.** " Advised her. From even the first time chakra existed, she knew that a human child is just the most intriguing thing that Kami-sama had given to them. Thousand years she had lived, thousand of children she had witnessed, some of them flourish and even bring an evolution, while some failed or even rotted and become a thorn.

Naruto finally calmed himself down. Kurama was right. Ultimately, it was Hanabi's choice to trust him or not. But, he would be damned if he would let those elder corrupted her even more. He hoped that even if she doesn't trust him anymore, she would at least remember some of his words. But until then, it's not over for him.

' _Thank you, Kura-chan. You would be a good mother someday._ ' He said to her, exuding calm chakra.

Kurama was taken aback " _ **D-D-Did he indirectly proposed to me!?**_ ' she thought heatedly, blush starting to crept up to her face. Images of her and Naruto with 3 kids playing on a grass field. Her family. Her ultimate happiness.

What she didn't know however, was that she was thinking out loud and Naruto heard her. Naruto blushed by that implication. But, with a smile adorned in his face, he appeared into his mindscape and kissed her forehead. She was so surprised, she yelped.

' _Once you were out of the seal Kura-chan, I will make you my wife'_ he said while caressing her face and then got out of his mindscape. Kurama was so shocked, happy, and angry at the same time. Her face turned redder than her kimono color, and she just fell down and rolled around in the mindscape with her hands covering her steaming face.

' _ **Mou! Baka, baka, baka! Why he's so kind and mischievous at the same time! I hate him!**_ ' She thought while rolling around. Naruto just laughed at her reaction. After a while, he heard a small voice coming from her.

"… **I will hold your word on that.** " She mumbled. Naruto just smiled gleefully. He feels very lucky to have a girl like his Kura-chan.

Naruto saw the sun starting to get a bit orange. He decided to dispel his shadow clones there. After around 15 minutes of processing his memory, he made another 10 shadow clones and asked them to read every single book in the library. Him? He got a job to do. Infiltrating Hokage tower. He started his preparation for tonight's raid.

 **Clearing near the Hokage's tower.**

After Naruto got there, he got to work immediately. He released his **Henge** and amde 10 shadow clones and asked them to scout the area. After the clones dispelled, he used his Rinne-Sharingan to confirm their location.

' _10 ANBU, all of them are standby. No suspicious movement or chakra usage. Looks like they're connected with each other. I have to knock them out first._ ' He thought. He made 10 elemental clones and said "Alright, if any of you got detected, just dispel or use elemental **Shunshin** to get away from there. When I spike my chakra a bit, knocked them out with your senbon. Make sure they're out for a while. If any of them were about to gain their consciousness, dispel yourself from there. understood?"

"Yes, boss!" they answered and moved to their location. He then pulled out a kunai and cut a bit of his finger. After a bit of the blood was collected, he went through some handseals.

" **Blood clone** " he said and a clone of him appeared.

"Be a good actor, okay? I expect a surprise coming from you." He said and smirked at him.

"Yes, boss." He smirked back at him and moved out.

Real Naruto moved closer to the tower, and then use a jutsu.

" **Earth Release: Earth Spear** " he said and punched the ground. He detected some movement, but all of them were cut off short after that.

' _Alright, let's infiltrate it from the rooftop, and then head straight toward the archives._ ' He thought. After Pain's attack, he was lucky enough to witness the rebuilding of the tower, including its blueprint. Because of that, he knows that there's a small trap door that can be used for emergency door. The door was sealed with a blood seal, something that's easy to bypass. Who would've thought their Hokage's son was going to infiltrate his dad's workplace?

After he went through the small area, he arrived at the training ground 0, Hokage's personal training ground. After that, he went through the training ground and to back of the armory. There, he found a door. He knew that the door was rigged with chakra identification seal, voice recognition seal, memory identification seal, and yet another blood seal. He might not pass all of those seals, if only not because of this one seal…

The sound of sirens was heard. One of the seals immediately glowed, sign of being activated. With **Perfect Henge** , perfect chakra control and tuning, and his blood, he passed those seals. After that, he made 10 shadow clones and commanded them to read all of it and to tell him if there's something interesting. He proceeded to activated his Rinne-Sharingan and read any scroll he could grab. he read the scroll of seals, warring period journal, to even Shodaime Hokage's personal journal. Thanks to his improved brain, he couldn't die from memory overload.

He was there for around 2 hours or so. He wanted to lash out because all the information that he got from the archive. He felt that his blood boiled from reading many of them. But, he was disturbed by the memory of one of his shadow clones. One of the ANBU was getting up. But, he couldn't help but smirked so wide it hurt his jaw. THE GENIUS! THE ABSOLUTE MADMAN!

After leaving a **Hiraishin** mark on one particular folder, he used **Hiraishin** and get his ass out of there. Oh, how nobody could be wiser to know it was a one-man show!

 **At the back of his apartment...**

After he arrived, he used his **Perfect Henge** to turn himself back into 8 years old. He went back to his apartment. He expected his room to be clear. What he didn't expect was after he took a step inside, Mikoto appeared in front of him with a **Shunshin** and jumped at him.

"Naruto-kun! Thank goodness you're alright! Where have you been while there's an attack!?" Mikoto asked worriedly, looking at him with no-bullshit-look.

After she just got home, heard some ranting from his husband, and took a bath, there was an attack! Her mind immediately thought about Naruto. He could be somewhere, not knowing anything, killed, tortured to death, or even kidnapped! With that thought, she searched the entire Konoha. Thankfully, her status was retired and she didn't have to go to the frontline. But after searching for an hour, she couldn't find him anywhere. Then, she decided to made a chakra detection seal, hoping that Naruto would be there. But, after another hour, she considered going to the frontline and torture the fuck out of them if they were involved. But then, her seals activated.

Naruto was surprised. How could she know the moment he was in the room? Then he reminded himself that Mikoto here was one of the best fuuinjutsu user. She might put a detection seal or something in his room. Thank Kami-sama that she was alright. BUT, he's in pinch! Is there any way out there! And those Sharingan! It bored into his soul!

" **Remember what I said this afternoon, Naru-kun~** " Kurama said in a sing-song tone. He got the meaning but what he could possibly say to her when he was face like that!?

"I…ran way because I thought they were looking for me." He said with a tone of sadness, and words just rolled out of his tongue" I thought that those sirens are warning that Kyuubi might break free. I ran into Forest of Death to lessen the damage I'm about to unleash. I'm afraid that I'm going to cause more suffering. I'm afraid that I'm going to destroy the village again. I'm afraid that…I'm going to kill you." He said and started to sobbed at the end. Inwardly, he was shocked how well he could acted all of that. Damn, Koyuki would be proud of him!

Mikoto just stared at him. Of course he doesn't know anything about Fuuinjutsu, let alone 8 trigrams seals! He had to run all the way to the Forest of Death weighted by something that shouldn't be him. He was scared that he thought that he might bring another tragedy to the village. He was scared because he thought he would kill her!

Naruto then continued his oh-so-tragic-sob-story-worth-of-200-thousands-ryo-each-show "I'm…afraid that I had to…saw you body…cold, lifeless…because of my hand…I don't want to lose those warm feelings…not again…no…" he openly wept with his 3 galloon worth of crocodile tears. He should've been an actor in the first place! Damn him!

Mikoto saw that he's openly weeping, hugged him tightly. Damn her for not showing him some fuuinjutsu to reassure himself that Kyuubi won't came out unless he deliberately opened the seal! And he's an Uzumaki damn it! Who kept away an Uzumaki from fuuinjutsu are either an idiot or they fear them that much!

"Shh…" She whispered to his ear "Kyuubi won't came out if he wanted to. I already know and made sure of it. If you don't trust me, I will teach you fuuinjutsu starting tomorrow and you will know that it won't came out unless you want to."

Naruto ended his fake crying and faked a sniffle "…really?"

"Of course." She said while still patting his head.

"Thank you so much!" He said happily and hugged her.

Mikoto felt a blush started to crept up to her face. She hugged him back and said "Anything for you, Naruto-kun."

' _I'm going to cash in that favor with Shizune._ ' Mikoto thought.

After a while, they just stayed there and talking whatever topic came in their mind. After that, Mikoto bid farewell to him and left his apartment. Immediately, he went to sleep to sort the shitstorm he got from the archives.

 **Naruto Mindscape**

when he appeared in his mindscape, Kurama's already reading all the information, perceived as books in his mindscape. Some of them had silver or gold mark in it. But, there's one book that colored bright red. He already knew the contents, but he decided to check it again and see if there's anything undermining from that particular book. There're 4 projects in there.

The first one is Project Flower of the Sacrifice.

The project was designed by Senju Hashirama as a way to jump-start the start of Konoha. After experimenting with his battle with Madara and found out that **Mokuton** could suppress a Bijuu, Hashirama went and subdued all the Bijuu and basically make them all a bargaining chip. This project was designed to get as much bloodline limit as possible, gain as much resource as possible, and gained Konoha a buffer from another village's attack. This project was a huge success. Konoha gained many, if not all bloodline limit across Elemental Countries, a ton of jutsu scroll and their manipulation, and a guarantee that Konoha won't be attacked as long as Hashirama lived.

Naruto hated this one. With their documentation and proof that the document was real, he found out that this Konoha was a much, much darker place. While scrolls, resource, and money could be given without any problem, the bloodline limit was gathered with much more cruelly. Hidden villages would send a 'team' to do something on the border and Konoha-nin would kill the members and capture the bloodline users. After that, they would be confined in a special wood coffin that would only opened if they need a breeding stock. This what caused Konoha to prevail on First Shinobi War, with their colorful bloodline limit. This later would inspire Kumo to do the same much, much later albeit with smaller success rate.

Kurama on the other hand, hated the fact that Bijuu were used as a bargaining chip. Not that it never crossed her mind that Hashirama might split the Bijuu for more than balance of power. Thankfully, Hashirama in their dimension is a good man at heart. This Hashirama however, was not.

The second one is Project Fox Den.

The project was designed by Senju Tobirama to keep whoever Kyuubi jinchuuriki are in Konoha. This plan was approved by Shodaime Hoakge. Also, this project directly sub-linked the Project Vortex Breaker, the project where they would let Uzushiogakure to be destroyed and loot their ruins as their ally, and also Project Waterspout, where they will hold any surviving Uzumaki into Konoha. The sub-projects were made by Sarutobi Hiruzen. The plan in the Fox Den was including arranged marriage between Uzumaki Mito and Senju Hashirama, power as a noble clan in Konoha's council, and moving Uzumaki Kushina to the village. This project was considered a success. The sub-projects however were failure. They could give access to Uzushiogakure, but they didn't account the stubbornness of the Uzumaki and their loyalty to the village, which cause almost nothing was salvageable from the ruins. The lost of Uzumaki Mito because of stress was also quite a blow to Konoha's fuuinjutsu specialist, which was remedied by Uzumaki Kushina, the last of the royal Uzumaki. The interesting notes however, was a rumor that an Uzumaki Mito actually lived and fled from to the village. This note was dismissed because when ROOT went through all the suspects and checked their memories, it turned out to be false.

Naruto was boiling with anger after he reread it again. Those fuckers let his village got destroyed and wanted to pillage their home! HOW DARE THEY! They dared to try stealing from his village and went as far as betraying their own allied! All for the sakes of power! Oh, he knows his new goal. He would destroy this fucking village if that's the last thing he would do!

Kurama, however was more interested to the fact that Mito was alive. Nobody knows except her and Mito herself that she's the one behind **Edo Tensei** creation. It's possible that Mito knew what's going on and improved it to such an extent she could cheat death, considering the circumstances. Though, she agreed to blast this rotten village to oblivion. And she will do it gladly.

The third one was Project Kit.

This project was devised by Sarutobi Hiruzen to make Kushina stayed and had a child there. Because Kushina didn't like living there and as the result, being distant and cold, Hiruzen made this covert operation to keep Uzumaki bloodline running. This plan was then given to Namikaze Minato as a long-term mission. This plan was a success. Kushina fell in love with Minato and he had 3 kids.

Oh, how both of them wanted to go straight to that bastard Minato and torture him as long as he lived. They found out that there are 3 seals on Kushina to made her their breeding stock! They are emotion control seal, mind control seal, and a tenketsu overload seal. And when did he put them, you ask!? Well, IT WAS ON THAT MOTHERFUCKING KIDNAPPING DAY! Their supposed to be romantic moment turned out to be fake! All of it! How dare he control her emotions and thought! HOW FUCKING DARE THAT BASTARD!

And that leads nicely to fourth project, Project Shadow Fox.

This project was designed by Namikaze Minato to improve neo-Uzumaki bloodline. By giving away Kyuubi chakra to both his daughter, their chakra coils would eventually change, thus giving them Kyuubi-sized chakra along some bloodline limit given through being Kyuubi Jinchuuriki that could be passed on to their kids.

Naruto at this point, is actively clamping his mouth just not to cursed that Hokage son of a bitch. Again, he put additional seals to Kushina. memory suppression seal, emotion trigger seal, and dead-man trigger seal. As if those seals are not enough to enslave her! Even Kasumi and Minami got some seals on them! Memory suppression seals, emotion trigger seals, memory modification seal for Kasumi and memory redirector seal for Minami, tenketsu suppressor seals and yet again another dead-man switch seals! And guess what, all of those seals would activate should they see or heard him or his name! THIS BASTARD WOULD EVEN ENSLAVE AND KILL HIS OWN FUCKING FAMILY JUST FOR THE FUCKING VILLAGE!

Trying to calm himself down, he found a particular seal that doesn't seems to make sense…

"Hey, Kura-chan. Do you know what's this tenketsu overload and tenketsu suppression seal is for?" He asked through his teeth, trying to keep his anger at bay.

Kurama, after hearing those words, snapped " **That bastard put a seal into a tenketsu on top of their heads! Every female Uzumaki has that tenketsu! it was supposed to be a mark for their life-mates! A bit of their chakra would leak and try to sync with another people's chakra. Whoever synced with their chakras were their life-mates! Minato forced open that chakra point when he saved Kushina, basically manipulated her brain and heart to 'love' Minato, while Kasumi and Minami's one were blocked so they wouldn't see anyone more than friends!** "

He couldn't suppress it anymore. He finally snapped. He tried to hold it, but after he heard that Kushina was turned into his fangirl and turn 'his' sisters so they can't feel love, pure anger leaked and he put out killing intent so heavy that Kurama herself who's angry even flinched.

"MINATO! YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD MAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH! MARK MY WORD, YOU LITTLE LYING BITCH!"

He's angry. That bastard manipulated their minds and hearts! Their rights to choose were taken by him! Their rights to live with her own decisions were twisted away by him! He turned a woman into mindless fangirl that would only heard her Minato words, and they turned his own daughters into persons who wouldn't know love!

" **There's a way to fix this, Naru-kun.** " She said, trying to calm him down. After hearing the word 'fix' he put his full attention to her.

"How?" He asked simply.

" **We could nullify the seals effect. It can't be released instantly or they would die instantly. We have to ruin it little by little. The seals ware already there for too long for Kushina it would take years to repair her brain and tenketsu. The seal Minato using could only be activated if he gave it a bit of chakra every now and then. You could destroy the seal and replace it, or you could change the seals array so instead of reinforcing the seals, they would destroy themselves. The problem is that fuuinjutsu is beyond your scoop right now. We need Mikoto to teach you fuuinjutsu. Hell, I think going to Uzushiogakure might be necessary should you know that the seals array was much more complex than normal seals."**

"That's the plan from now on. Fuuinjutsu is our priority from now on. I would not let that bastard control someone's life. Kushina had been trapped with a monster of a man and both Minami and Kasumi had been controlled by a devil of a father. It's my fucking job to clear all of this mess and kill that bitch. After that, I will fucking demolish this village to its fucking core. This village was made and leaded by evils that only cares about their village and names, not their people. I won't live in this godforsaken village. I won't be Kage of this village. No. Uzushiogakure will rise again." He ended his speech, which gained a smile from Kurama.

"And I will be there by your side as your beloved wife." She said and smiled proudly. Naruto then embraced her and captured her lips. Then, they started their tongue battle.

After a while and both feeling satisfied, they broke up their kiss.

"Ne, Naru-kun." She called sweetly in her melodious voice, which sent a shiver to Naruto.

"What is it, Kura-chan?" He asked with a sing-song tone, which made her hot. That voice won't be boring to heard for a long time.

"I love you." She said with lust to his ear.

"I love you too." He said with the same fervor and kissed her again.

After that kiss, they broke off the hug and leaned on against each other. They continued their reading in peaceful mood, surrounded by lush grass field and a blue sea across the distance. A thought crossed his mind.

' _I will help all of you from that man. The monster who doesn't deserve love, who doesn't deserve a family. I will show you real love, not with seals or anything else. Just you wait, Kushina, Minami, Kasumi."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, finally this fanfic got an update! Have been busy for few months, but now I'm back! Still don't expect regular update, but I'll try my best to do so.**

 **Harem: Kaguya, Kurama, Mikoto, Kushina, Kasumi (OC), Minami (OC), Tsunade, Mito, Pakura, Fu, Hanabi, Shion, Fem Itachi, Mei, Hanami (OC), Konan, Ino, Rin**

 **Those are the list. I already have the plan of where story will be going. I will make a poll if I have any idea in mind. But for now, Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

A Better Future

"Human/Creature speaking"

' _Human/Creature thought'_

" **Bijuu/Others speaking"**

" _ **Bijuu/Others thought'**_

" **Jutsu"**

Two Uchiha, Millions Troubles

* * *

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Another new day in Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto woke up like he does every day. But his mind says otherwise. After sorting yet another batch of information dump, He honestly felt that he hadn't sleep for weeks. But, thanks to his improved mind and body, that tiredness was gone pretty quickly.

' _Well, that was quite a news._ ' He thought to himself. Not only that he got all the info about Konoha secret projects, He got all the information about all the shinobi that Konoha ever had, all the trades that happened, even on the backdoor, to every spying route that made even Jiraiya's one seems like a rat's tunnel.

' _Those Jutsus though. I can't imagine Hashirama-jiji really make those jutsus._ ' Naruto thought again. While he thought he knew all of Shodaime's and Nidaime's Hokage jutsus, he wasn't quite hit the mark. In that dimension, both of them had some really, REALLY, messed up shit. Like **Wood Release: Thorns of The Roses** or **Water Release: Wrath of Ryuujin** , which judging by their casualty report from their sides and others' kills hundreds to thousands of people. Naruto was surely surprised. He couldn't fathom the thought of that Senju Hashirama, a man filled with compassion, silliness, and sometimes stupidity that even competed him, could think of a jutsu that trapped the victim into genjutsu, numbed their pain receptors, and made them see their body, only to found out that it was being impaled by thorns in every single non-lethal spots both inside and outside, and then release the genjutsu to overload their head with so much pain they died instantly.

' _Whatever, now, let's see what my prank caused today!_ ' He thought and chuckled. Oh boy, after he got the information from his clones, he knew that he just made the pieces he needed.

"Alright." He got up from the bed and stretched a bit "I should go to the place Mikoto-san mentioned." He said to himself. He already decided that he had to master Fuuinjutsu first. He took a fast, and unfortunately cold shower, made some breakfast and packed a bit of the leftover, and then go to the far side of Naka River.

Then he remembered ' _Right, those ROOT ANBUs.'_ He thought. He just discovered that Minato decided to send a ROOT member every 2 days since Naruto could avoid detection from normal shinobi from now on. If Minato knew that he was getting stronger, he could jeopardize hos whole plan. He cut his thumb and made some handseals.

" **Blood Clone**." He said and a clone of Naruto appeared.

"Can you be a dumb person, please? I know you're the master of it." He said to his clone. His clone only looked back with a strange face.

"You know that you're basically saying that you're dumb yourself, right?" the clone said. Naruto only looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well, you get the point. I know I was a dumb kid. Can you act like that?" He asked. The clone then made a shit-eating smile and shout.

"Alright, time to start a day! I'm going to be the best Hokage, 'ttebayo!" he shouted. Naruto got a shiver down his spine.

' _Holy shit! I don't think I'm this obnoxious when I was a kid! Fuck, now I remember EVERYTHING!'_ He said and slowly rolled his body. Then he started shivering and his eyes were blank while mumbling something incomprehensible about his life. His clone looked at him with flat face which said 'What the hell?"

Meanwhile, Kurama was having a time of her life " **Hahaha! That was a perfect impression of your childhood, Naru-kun! And you know, I still remember** _ **everything~**_ " She teased at the end. Hearing that, Naruto start rocking his body and mumbled "Naruto is fine as he is."

Getting tired of his shenanigan, the clone decided to gave him a chakra-enchanted flick to his forehead with an equivalent power of a **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**. After that flick, Naruto snapped out his trance.

"Ow! What the hell, dattebayo!?" He snapped at his clone. His clone only shrugged.

"And i'm the one who supposed to act dumb…" he said and looked away.

"Ha! That's because you don't experience what I saw." He said while keeping his hand folded "Whatever. Just do what you have to do. Just don't reach that level and you're gold. Report to me when we do our training. Got it?"

"Sure thing, boss." He said and he got out of his room. Meanwhile, Naruto headed to his own destination.

 **Waterfall near the river**

After he arrived there, he found a small house near the waterfall. There he saw Mikoto practicing her kenjutsu. Naruto could only be awed by the beauty and fluidity of the movement. Every strike of her Ninjato is clean and beautiful, like a dance. He reminded himself to definitely learn bukijutsu, other than his current katana training.

Mikoto, who's just minding her own business, felt someone staring at her. She wanted to lunged the pervert that was staring at her so intently, only to found out that it was Naruto. She felt a blush appeared on her face. She couldn't help but feel happy that Naruto was admiring her. She's no show-off like many of her clan, but seeing that Naruto looking at her like that…

' _It feels…really nice…'_ She thought happily. No men have ever seen her as a kunoichi. They are usually eyeing her like she's an object, a prize to win over. But Naruto was different. His age doesn't measure up to his matureness. She felt her chest swelled up a bit with pride.

After she finished, she went to greet him "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

Naruto, who was awed by her performance, just stammered "M-Morning, Mikoto-san." Then he continued "You were really beautiful there." He said and smiled at her.

Mikoto who heard his compliment just stood there frozen. Naruto just complimented her. He just said that she was beautiful. Her face immediately turned red. Her heart soared with unknown happiness. Damn him and his smile!

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." She answered shyly. She never imagined the day that she would blush like those fangirls.

Naruto, who saw her face, just grinned at her and offered her his lunch box "I had a bit of leftover from the breakfast. Do you want it?"

Mikoto smiled a bit and accepted it "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Then, they sat on the porch in front of the house and she ate it. She could proudly say that his cooking is that on the level on some chefs her clan had, even better. The mix of his determination, abuse of shadow clones, and his own brightness really made him excel in housework, especially cooking. She felt really special because this is the side only she knew. The thought of that made her really happy and embarrassed at the same time.

After she finished her meal, they proceed to enter the house. Naruto took a good look inside the house. Nothing was really special there. Just a tea room with racks of books, a toilet, and a small bedroom. He wondered why this house was made. But, He got beat by Mikoto who answered his question first.

"This is the replica of the tea room where Madara-ojii-sama and Mina-obaa-chan used to live. Kaa-sama asked it to be built so I could fit in with Konoha's lifestyle. It's still my most favorite place." She said and reminisced a bit. She remembered how his grandmother would teach her there, whether it was civilian's subject to fuuinjutsu, how her grandfather used to give her a scroll of his jutsu every birthday, how their grandparents would still get lovey-dovey while telling her their stories. She really missed those simple days.

Naruto than looked at her and couldn't help but smile ironically. Uchiha Madara, who was driven by his revenge he even summoned Juubi to destroy the world, is the opposite of it here. Ah, the irony when he knew that his Hashirama-jiji and Madara-teme was the reversed here. Thankfully, Hashirama doesn't have Sharingan to use **Izanami**. And from some of ROOT's old mission journal, they acquired Hashirama's cell to breed **Mokuton** user and just succeed recently. Speaking of ROOT, surprise surprise, it still exists under Hokage's order. that little shit Danzo died because he tried to overtake the Hokage's seat, only to be killed by Minato after he got framed of kidnapping children. At least, he doesn't have to worry about his **Kotoamatsukami** which could messed up his plan. But again, Minato could also try to do what Danzo did.

"I really like this place. It feels so comfy and relaxing." He said while looking around.

"Thank you." She said and then walked to the room. Then, she gave him a stack of books about Fuuinjutsu with brush and ink ready on the table. He read the book like there's no tomorrow. After he grasped the concept, he tried to draw a simple storage seal. It immediately worked when he put a kunai in it.

"Wow, that's amazing, Naruto-kun! A storage seal in the first try!" Mikoto said amazed. Even among the Uzumaki, her grandmother said that getting a seal to work on their first try was plain insane. There's only few of them, including Uzumaki Mito who's able to make a seal in their first try. Those people later turned into creators of the most advanced seals ever made, including Mito's signature 8 trigram seals.

"Hehehe, thank you." He laughed sheepishly and smiled at her. It must be a really good thing that he succeeded on the first try. After that, he tried to make other basic seals, like chakra depletion tags, explosion tags, mark tags etc. And then, he stepped up his training to making those seals in higher level. After he got a bit of hiccup during training, he decided to make 10 shadow clones and ordered them to start reading those books.

Then, something came across his mind "Ne, Mikoto-san. Could you change an active seal's function or at least reverse the seal?" He asked.

"Hmm…" She wondered a bit before she took 2 papers and a brush. She drew a small chakra storage seal and a high chakra drain seal" to reverse the seal effect, you need higher seal level to do it." She said and then put the chakra storage seal onto Naruto. After 5 seconds or so, the seal was all filled up. Mikoto then put the chakra draining seal on top of the chakra storage one. Naruto felt a bit of his chakra was drained. She continued "That seal should had popped one of your shadow clones. But, because it was a replacement seal, the effectivity of it will go down to 95% at best or totally failed, depending of how advanced the seal was." She explained and then release the seal.

She took other papers and draw low barrier seal and then put it on the table, causing a blue barrier to appear around the room "You could also change the seal itself. But…" she paused and started to moving her finger as if she's writing with her fingers. To Naruto's amazement, she changed the array on the barrier seal, causing it to turned into elemental defense barrier "It requires such a perfect chakra control and a lot of chakra that even a seasoned medic-nin like Shizune, could only manipulate some high-level seal. Very high seals manipulation was never heard of, much less the Uzumaki level. No one, even from Uzumaki royal family, could manipulate a seal to such degree." She finished.

Naruto was amazed and excited. Even after his transgression to another dimension, he's glad that there're still some things in the world that he could do. He couldn't call himself an Uzukage if he couldn't master fuuinjutsu to that level!

' _Ha, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Shodaime Uzukage of Neo Uzushigakure, I like the sound of that. Sandaime of Uzukage doesn't sound too shabby either.'_ He thought. And the more he thought about it, more he was inclined to do it. He could be a leader to his village, albeit it's not Konoha like he wanted to. But he can provide a home for those who's been affected by Shinobi Wars, rebuild his own clan, and most importantly, protect his loved ones and everyone around them.

Such thought made him more amped up than before. He made another 10 shadow clones and order half of them to read more books and another half to practice using chakra only. He's really getting into it. His mind was thinking every second about what combinations would work, or how to make it more devastating or complex.

Mikoto, on the other hand, was surprised with how much Naruto has done only hours after he started. Holy damn, was he a prodigy on another level. She didn't expect a medium-level complex seals, let alone a medium chakra one in a day! And judging from his pacing, he could reach the high-level complex seals in few days. She could only imagine how advanced he would be if he was given time in few years or so. She was witnessing a fuuinjutsu master in making!

' _Wow, only 8 years old and he is already this far? How far can you go, Naruto-kun…'_ She thought. She decided to put more effort on her seal-making. It's been a long time since anyone get her pumped on making seals. Kushina, other than her secret lineage and utter disgust to actually step on Namikaze-Uzumaki Household, was busy training her daughters. Minato…She won't even think about it.

She made 3 shadow clones and then starting to make new seals. Both of them were in their own world, discussing about seals. That's until Naruto got hit by the sunlight. It's already afternoon. Remembered about his schedule, he started to tidy up the books and gathered his work of the day.

"Going somewhere, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. I want to visit Hanabi-chan. Hyuuga-sama asked me to console her and to make sure she's alright. She has been quite unstable recently, and I will be damned if I can't help her." He said with determination.

"Oh…" Mikoto could only nod on that matter. Truly, she was a bit jealous. Izumi was really busy being an ANBU, so they have never met before. And Sasuke, unfortunately is closer to his father, meaning he's not interested. So, there's no reason he would ever visit her house. But her woman's intuition said otherwise. It's because of Hanami Hyuuga.

Oh, who she's kidding. Hanami Hyuuga. 'Mother of Konoha' was her nickname. Kind and soft-spoken. Combined with Naruto's desperate need for affection, they're match made in heaven. If only Naruto was a bit childish, she would've lost to her. She would sing him lullaby, gave him the best of everything, and treat him like a prince. She would smother him with her love, both literally and figuratively. Seriously, those F-cup breasts would do their job wonderfully.

Naruto, seeing Mikoto's face, noticed what she was thinking. It's not hard to see why she reacted like that. From his memory, he knew how exactly Hyuuga Matriach treated him. And to be honest, 'he' had a little crush on Hanami.

"Don't worry, Mikoto-san. I'll be back tomorrow if you want to." He said, trying to reassure her.

"Of course, Naruto-kun! You can stay here whenever you want!" She said a bit too excitedly. Realizing what she did, she blushed in embarrassment. Naruto can only laugh on her action.

"That's great! Thank you, Mikoto-chan!" He said gratefully. Mikoto could only blush from the nickname.

"See you tomorrow, Mikoto-chan!" He said and then left. Mikoto stood there for seconds, and then pumped her fist while jumping.

' _HELL YEAH! NOW I CAN MEET HIM EVERY DAY!'_

 **Hyuuga's Household**

After he had his lunch, he went to Hyuuga compound, he ran towards the entrance, only to be stopped by the guard.

"Halt!" The Hyuuga commanded "What are you doing here, demon?" He asked with a condescending tone while glaring at him.

' _Great, main branch. Just what I needed.'_ He thought, annoyed. Damn it, out of anyone that's in guard, it had to be the main branch that day.

"I just want to see Hanabi-chan. Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked while glaring back. Truthfully, he could exude enough aura to alarm Konoha about another invasion. But, decided to hold back.

"Well, well" the other Hyuuga said smugly "Hanabi-sama and the elder had personally asked us to keep your dirty presence from tainting our sacred ground." He boasted.

"So, you're out of luck, demon." The other said and looked down on him. Finally, Hanabi-sama finally gained wisdom and decided to purge the filth presence from their ground! Oh, how long they have waited to say that to that little bastard!

"Fine!" He stomped away. Inside, he was thinking of how to get through the compound. They were just almost got raided, so he bet that the Hyuuga spent quite a fortune to fortify their place with some Uzumaki seals. He didn't know what seals they had, so he decided that the only way in is through deception or some sort of trick.

' _Wait. I can do Genjutsu now!'_ He thought while he just facepalmed at himself. He never used Genjutsu, considering how shot his chakra control was. Now, he can use and make Genjutsu!

' _Hmm, what Genjutsu should I use?...wait, they're Hyuuga. Of course, I know!"_ He thought and giggled a bit at his mischievousness. Kurama who knew what he was thinking, also giggled.

' _ **Oh well, Naru-kun will always be Naru-kun.**_ ' She thought and saw the scene unfolded. Naruto made a shadow clone and command him to use **Perfect Henge**. The clone turned into Maito Gai. The clone then used some Genjutsu on him.

The guard was guarding the gate, when they saw the Green Beast of Konoha suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Dynamic Entry!" He yelled on top of his lung. Both of them looked at the direction, only to feel annoyed by the presence of that…man.

"Great." He said while looking away "State your business, Gai-san." He asked with sarcasm dripping in every letter.

"Good Evening, my fellow Shinobi!" He said boisterously "I heard young Hanabi was training very hard! Hearing those news makes me want to do something spectacular!"

"And how is that have to do with us, Gai- _san?_ " The other asked, not even paying any attention to him anymore. This man right here is probably the definition of _annoying_. Everything that he had done only screams tiring, useless, and ridiculous. Thank Kami that this man cannot reproduce by himself. The thought of another him sent scary shiver to their spine.

"I want to train her, of course! With the power of my training and her youthful energy, her youth would explode!" He said and then laughed.

The Hyuuga let those thought in. Young mistress Hanabi, with Gokken style, dressed with that hideous green suit, large caterpillar-like eyebrow, and screaming youth everywhere she goes. No, Not the young mistress!

"No, you can't, you abominable green man!" Both of them yelled. But he ignored them.

"Time to start the training, young Hanabi! Charge!" He said and then ran into the compound and destroy everything in his path. The guards were shocked for few seconds before they rushed into the compound.

"NO, HANABI-SAMA! WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THAT ABOMINATION!"

"HANABI-SAMA, STAY AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!"

And then few seconds later, huge ruckus can be heard around the compound. Both Naruto and Kurama laughed at that scene. Not trying to waste any more time, he decided to go in.

 **Few Minutes Later, Hanabi's room**

Hanabi was tired after the shenanigan that just happened. The Green Beast of Konoha decided to take her, or kidnap her as her family said, to his training. She wasn't really against it, but the majority of the main branch family decided to keep her in the maximum-security room, which she admitted was a bit too ridiculous. But after the problem was solved, she went back to her room. There, he saw something near the window, there's a bento box.

She opened it and found all sorts of dishes that she loved. Not only the type, but the amount, decoration, color of the box, everything is perfect! Even the detail on the scone was spot on. But then, she reminded of something. There's only one person that can make her lunchbox to that detail. And she was correct. She found a piece of paper stuck on top of it.

" _To Hanabi-chan_

 _I'm really sorry if you found the lunchbox not to your liking. I just want you to know that I never, ever to even consider seeing you as an object for my own goal. I don't want to ask you to trust me. I just want you to be happy by yourself. If there's any chance you want to meet me, I will always be there._

 _Naruto"_

She could only scowl on the note ' _Liar! He lied about himself! How could I trust him like that! Everything written there must be fake! I had to tell this to the elder!'_

She was about to get up. Fortunately, one of the elder entered her room.

"Evening, young Hanabi. I have some news for you." He said emotionless. Hanabi immediately got into her position.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, honorable elder?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I do. This is about you. Next week, we're going to a meeting between Konoha and Daimyo of the Lightning. You are to be tasked to socialize and bring new connections for our clan. You are even allowed to choose your own future partner, as long as it is within our requirements. And always bring Hyuuga the honor and superiority in everything you do." The elder said with an expecting tone and look.

She wanted to sigh, hearing those complicated stuff. But she knew better than to get herself punishment, he bowed down obediently.

"I shall not disappoint, honorable elder." She answered.

"Good." He said and started to walk away from the room. Before that, she managed to get his attention.

"A-Ano…" She said meekly, only to receive a glare from the other end.

"I got this f-from someone…" she said weakly. She didn't know why, but she felt her resolve crumbled with every step he took. And when he took the lunchbox, she started to wonder if it was the right decision.

He looked unimpressed, before an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Good one, young Hanabi! You are truly to be destined with greatness!" He looked at her with his smile that really scared her out. She saw him bringing the box to the veranda. And then he did something that she didn't expect to happen.

He slammed the lunchbox very hard. The perfectly made dishes inside it either got smashed or were cluttered on the ground. She saw ants starting to swarm the food.

"You were starting to notice your position well, young Hanabi! You rejected that demon's temptation to false promise and sense of relationship! It won't be long before you're going to be the true heiress of our clan!" He boasted and laugh a bit maniacally. Then, he walked out of the room with the same smile he had before.

Hanabi could only witness what just happened. For every single fiber in her body that hated him, she certainly didn't know how it would affect her. She could feel every taste of the food. She could feel every sweat that he poured into the food. She could feel every little money that he had to use to give her the best that he could give. And most importantly, she could feel his attention on every single thing he made.

But now, it was no more. Everything was destroyed. Gone in just few seconds. She could feel her heart wrenched. Those wonderful things that he made, has come to an end. And from now on, she had to let go of it.

' _W-why do I hesitate? It's what I want.'_ She reassured herself. But she felt lost on her own words. She could only ask herself and looked at the mess on the soil. She could only look there, even from the futon, she let her veranda open. And then, she cried herself to sleep.

 **Forest of the Death, Naruto's Arena**

"Right, here we go." He said and made a handseal.

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!" He yelled. Thousands of his shadow clones appeared. The thing is, there are 45 thousand clones now.

"…I'm not even surprised anymore. This is just plain ridiculous." He sighed while Kurama giggled at his assessment.

"Alright! Split with the same proportions as we did! But now, I want each regime to give me 200 clones each." He commanded. Then everbody went to their group while some of them left. There are 4200 of them.

"Okay. Now, 4000 of you are going to do Fuuinjutsu training, while 200 of you supervise it. You're allowed to experiment, as long as you're sure about its capability. But remember, we're still not an expert! Therefore, you're only allowed to improve the performance of a seal, or combine functions between 2 of the same level seals. No new function whatsoever. Got it?!" He asked those clones.

"Yes, Boss!" They yelled back.

"Now all of you, Begin!" He yelled and the clones went to their own position, while Naruto was doing exercise. Safe to say, Fuuinjutsu section was the most volatile area there. No other regimes dared to be in 5-mile radius.

After around an hour, his blood clone arrived with a big grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Naruto asked, a bit creeped out.

"Oh, I got big news for you. You're going to love it." He said with the same grin. He decided to dismiss his clone and started processing the information. Sure enough, he was satisfied.

' _Holy crap, he was right! This is more effective than I thought it would be!'_ He thought, while Kurama was smirking evilly.

" **Well, what do we have here! I know you got some evil bone in you, Naru-kun!"** She said. Well, she wasn't wrong though. " _The Masked Man spotted with OBSIDIAN. Another assassination attempt towards our Hokage!?"_ followed with another headline of " _Masked Man is Iwa Shinobi all along?_ " followed with many articles about waging war with Iwagakure to ' _teach them another lesson for messing with Konoha, the strongest hidden village_ ' or ' _to show our might towards those pebble eaters._ '. there's also a small article about ' _Masked man is an Uchiha!?_ ". He had feeling that article won't be small next time he read it, that's for sure.

' _Wow! I can't believe my clones had setup the perfect scenario!'_ He thought with a grin. Judging from those headlines, he already guessed the picture of Konoha's politics in few years. Then he went back to his training.

 _Few hours later_

"Alright, I think that's it for the day." He said to himself. After he fortify his training ground even more with more genjutsu and thousands of barrier seal, he got out from the area. A few minutes of walking, he sensed that someone was near him. And judging from the chakra, they are around ANBU level. Naruto prepared his kunai for the worst.

*CLANG*

He parried the sword that was trying to slash him while he tried to dodge. It goes on for a minute before the attacker stop in front of him. He considered to use his jutsu, only to find out it was actually Konoha ANBU.

"Wait, hold on! Stop! Stop! I'm from Konoha!" He yelled franticly, hoping that the person is friendly.

The person stopped their movement, and it was tense for a few minutes.

"Who are you?" The ANBU simply asked in a womanly voice. Naruto was surprised, but decided to be on guard.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Ma'am" He answered simply, kunai still ready. After few seconds, the ANBU moved to behind him using **Shunshin**. Naruto noticed that she swung with the back of her sword. Not deciding to complicate the problem, he let himself got knocked out, but still conscious to his surroundings. The ANBU then took his body away.

 **Izumi's perspective**

Izumi, or known as Itachi could only sighed at her incompetence. She almost blew her cover up to a civilian, and to such a high-profile one.

She was a carbon copy of Mikoto. With the exception of her shorter, but straight hair, she looks almost exactly the same as Mikoto. She was wearing a normal ANBU outfit, which considered of a grey vest with black shirt and ANBU pants. But in addition to that, she also had a thick bandage wrapping around her chest, which can be looked as a wound bandage in her male form. She also had a giant black robe with high collar as the last protection should everything failed. It was a perfect disguise, but it could get stuffy, so she usually hangs it while mission. But she always wears it in the village to protect her identity. Well, not that day.

At that time, she was not wary for her surrounding. To be fair, it is in Konoha and nobody ever crossed or use Training Ground 44 due to its story and rumor surrounding it. So, she uses it as a personal training ground. At that time, she was training as usual and she wanted to head back. Then, she sensed someone near her. She didn't know whose chakra it was, so she decided to subjugate the person. Turns out, she didn't expect their counterattack. So, she decided to stop and looked at her opponent.

"Who are you?" She asked with low tone. She thanked her low tone was quite husky, so it was easily misheard as a man's voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki…ma'am." At that answer, her mind went batshit crazy and went overdrive. She didn't realize she already teleported behind him and readied her weapon. Thankfully, some part of her mind still able to control her body, so she didn't accidentally kill him. She just realized her mistake after she knocked him out.

' _Crap. Now what do I do?_ ' She thought. Then, she got an idea to bring him to Konoha Police Department. She grabbed him, brought out her coat, and properly applied her seal. She started jumping from tree to tree, while thinking about her victim.

Naruto Uzumaki, or formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the disowned son of the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. More known as the Kyuubi or Demon among Konoha's people. Rarely being in the village, she doesn't really know much about him. The only important information that she had to highlight was that he held Kyuubi's soul. Other than that, she doesn't know any story of his disownment, or how his life was. Being Hokage's former son, she assumed that he's still living a good life, although the disownment part really intrigued her about his past.

 **Konoha Police Department, Minutes later**

After they arrived, she was saluted by 2 Uchiha who were standing by. Ignoring their gazes toward the boy, she entered the office.

"Good evening, Itachi-san. What can I help you with?" the officer asked, also looking at the boy on her shoulder.

"About this boy." 'he' said and show him Naruto's face "Do you know where Naruto Uzumaki lived? I want to take him back to his house."

The officer face changed from disdain into an evil smirk.

"Well well, Itachi-san. I do know where he resides. Shall we escort you there?" He said with a smug face. She was surprised. She knows well how they usually done nothing if ANBU was included in the job. This was out of ordinary.

"May I know what the reason is?" 'he' asked simply. The officer took a book from his drawer, it was Konoha Police Department's Law and Protocol.

"It's said here in Article 22 regarding Military Interference in Civilian Affair, Subsection 3 that's written as ' _If ANBU were to unable to complete his/her task, Police Department shall provide them with a complement of officer with minimum of 1 Jounin, 2 Chuunin, or 1 Chuunin and 1 Tokubetsu Jounin. The personal provided can also be added to up to 3 Jounin, 4 Chuunin, or 2 Chuunin with a Tokubetsu Jounin and Jounin.'_ " He recited.

She was really suspicious by their behavior. Never, in her life, police of Konoha actually follows the protocol, let alone recite and remember it. But, due to it's being the law, she can't help but to oblige to it.

"Alright. Assemble the team how you see fit." 'he' said. She knew something really wrong was going, but as an ANBU, she can't just use her gut feeling as the reason to break the law.

"As you wish, Itachi-san" The officer said. She put Naruto on one of the chairs and stood on the corner of the room. She started looking at his face. A bit too pale for normal person, but otherwise he's normal. She then noticed the whisker mark on his face.

' _probably something from being a Jinchuriki.'_ She thought. She got a fair share of looking at other Jinchuriki, and she knows that there will be some abnormal trait they inherited from the Bijuu they have. Then, her eyes marveled to his jumpsuit. It was a bit dirty here and there, but otherwise it looks normal. Well, not the orange color though.

' _Speak for yourself, though. My entire wardrobe is all dark blue or black.'_ She thought and smiled a bit. And then she went back to his face. Something got her attention. She doesn't know why, but she can't help but notice to stare at it. And then she marveled the shapes and curves on his face. Something about it screams divine. Like the curvature is just unique, not in a bad way. For an 8 year old, he's a looker.

' _Kami-sama, what did I think about? I never ever thought about appearance, let alone about a male like that.'_ She chided internally. Even after noticing her thought, she can't help but going back to look at his face again. She decided to look away, although with her cheeks getting a bit rosy.

She was trying to get him out of her head until 4 people appeared. 2 Chuunin, 1 Tokubetsu Jounin, and another Jounin. She raised her eyebrow. What the hell do they need to escort a civilian, a child no less, with full gear, including weapons?

"Sakachi Squad, ready for duty. Shall we go, Itachi-san?" The man asked, a bit too eager. She can't help but to question his motive.

'he' raised 'his' eyebrow and asked "What's with all the equipment, Jounin-san?"

"Oh, these?" He asked innocently "That _boy_ 's residence is near the red light district. The area was known to be filled with criminals and ex-ninja. We're equipped to ensure that he reached _safely_." The Jounin answered. She couldn't help but get even more anxious about this 'operation'. But all of his reasoning is on the mission perimeter, so she couldn't do anything.

'he' gave a nod, and grabbed Naruto. He let the squad **Shunshin** first, followed by 'him'

 **Red Light District, Naruto's room**

After a few minutes, they reached their destination. Izumi just cannot believe her eyes. Hokage's former son, living in the central of red light district?

"Are you sure this is the location?" 'he' asked skeptically.

"Yes, it is. According to our intel, this is his place. _Quite fitting for a demon like him."_ He said, whispering the latter. Unfortunately, she was still in shock so she couldn't catch his words.

'he' then looked at them again with skepticism clearly shown on 'his' face. The Jounin only shrugged and brought out the intel. It's true, the data shown that he's registered here. She only gaped at the data. Meanwhile, Naruto was taken forcefully from her arms. That's what snapped her out of daze.

"What are you doing to him?" 'he' asked while glaring at the Jounin.

"We're just doing our job, Itachi-sama. Konoha Police Force Operational Code 312 regarding unconscious escort/victim from ninja operation. It was stated that at minimum 2 officer have to be stationed near the person, and the rest guarding the access point that may lead to another harm or injury toward the person." The guarding chuunin said. Again, another anomaly in this operation. And again, she's not allowed to interfere with it. Even if her intuition said something fishy is going on. And because of her status as ANBU, she couldn't interfere with civilian affair, unless it's Hokage's order.

She could only glare at the room as she slowly moving away from her location. She knew that something really wrong is going on behind this whole 'operation'

 **Uchiha Compound**

After arriving at her house, she took off her sandal.

"I'm home." She called. Few seconds later, her mother greeted her back.

"Welcome home, Itachi-kun. How's your day?" Mikoto asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing. But there's a little accident." 'he' said while taking a pack of Pocky stick from 'his' pouch

"Well? Want to tell me about it?" She asked 'him' and gestured towards 'his' room. 'he' only nodded and then both of them walked into 'his' room. There, 'he' told Mikoto everything.

"Oh…well…" Mikoto answered uncomfortably "That's one way to hide your identity…"

"Yeah…" 'he' said while continue munching the snacks "i hope I didn't hit him too hard. But I still can't believe a child of Hokage nonetheless lived there…" 'he' mumbled. But, Mikoto heard it and she felt her world froze.

"What?" She asked dumbly. Her mind started went into panic. It must be him!

"What?" 'he' asked again simply. That's until 'he' saw her face change. She was frightened.

"Who!?" She grabbed 'his' body and shook it frantically "Who was that boy you were talking about!?"

'he' was surprised. 'his' mother never reacted like this. Millions of questions starting to swarm 'his' mind.

Getting impatient and more panic, Mikoto shook 'his' body even harder.

"Who is he, Izumi Uchiha!?" 'his' mother asked a bit loudly. She unconsciously dropped her disguise seal and answered with a small voice.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki…"She said to her mother. She closed her eyes, waiting for her punishment. That's until she felt her mother's hand let go of her and frantically opening her window. After that, her mother disappeared. Feeling responsible, she followed her mother's track.

 **Konoha, nighttime**

She has been following her mother for around 10 minutes and she started to get tired. She knew her mother was strong. She didn't gain her S-rank classification in Bingo Book for nothing. But even until now, she never saw her mother at her full capability. And imagining what's going, she knew that she, in the only words that can describe her condition, fucked up.

Then, she heard a scream out of nowhere and she saw her mother headed there even faster. After they arrived, she witnessed the worst torture she ever seen. Naruto was there mangled up. His body almost lost all blood in his body. Every joint or bone in his body had been cracked and he almost lost his arm.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MONSTER!" Her mother yelled and then formed some handseals. Her mother formed a wall of fire surrounding him. The villager who didn't react fast enough, immediately burnt to crisp, while their surrounding caught on fire the fire spread even more from them.

Izumi looked at her mother's victim. She saw the body of the Jounin got burned to ashes. To say she was flabbergasted was an understatement.

' _What the hell!? Were all of that crap was just to get me out of the picture, so they can torture him!?'_ She thought. Then, her anger started to raise like never before. She never felt so disgusted and furious in her entire life. She never knew something like this made her blood boil that much. She never knew that she could be angry not only as a ninja, or a person, but also as a woman.

But before she could do anything, her mother had finished the job. The villagers dispersed and run away, while dead bodies just laid there. She then approached her mother and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Just hang in there!" She said while she used small-scale healing jutsu. She couldn't believe his mangled body slowly become whole again, as if there's no cut. After his body looked well enough, Mikoto started to **Shunshin** away. Izumi decided to follow her mother again.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

After they arrived, Mikoto put down his body on the futon and went to kitchen. Izumi, who doesn't know anything to do, stay beside his bed and contemplated what just happened.

' _I-I can't believe what just happened there! How could someone do that to such a young boy? What had he done to be treated to such an atrocious attack? What kind of life had he been through for 8 years? Was it better when he's Hokage's son? How could Hokage-sama never heard a wind of it?"_

All those questions keep appearing, until she noticed that his body moved a bit. After that, his eyes opened up a bit.

"Ow…What just happened?" He asked to no one in particular. Her body froze, didn't know what to do.

' _What should I do? Greet him? Apologize to him? I don't know what to do!'_ She thought before she heard he called her name.

"I-Izumi-nee-san, is that you?" He said. She felt her mind crashing down. How the hell did he know?!

Before she could do anything, Mikoto came in with a plate of fried rice on her hand and put it on top of the small coffee table.

"Alright. I think it's time for me to tell you something." Her mother said, leaving no room for objection. Mikoto then told her everything she knew, while Naruto hungrily ate the dinner. After listening her mother's story, she had a blank stare on her face.

"What?" She asked slowly "Why did Hokage-sama do such a thing?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. It's probably decided by Civilian Council that somehow got passed, either by Daimyo-sama or that bastard himself. It could also be Minato doesn't want any bad reputation surrounding his name, knowing one of his family contains Kyuubi's soul, which is FUCKING UNBELIEVEABLE!" She spat at the end.

"Even now I still don't know what the hell happened to Kushina. She used to be so unpredictable, but now anytime Minato talked, she followed his words, letter to letter. She even said that she wanted to have a lot of children! But now, look at this! She disowned her own son who's still growing up! A child who still needs maternal love! A child who still want to feel joy! Suddenly, all of those are flushed out because her oh-so-honorable-husband said so! And don't get me fucking started on that Namikaze son of a bitch fuckface with always smug face that I want to burn away with **Amaterasu**!" She said while unconsciously activated her **Mangekyou Sharingan**.

Izumi, once again was caught off guard with her mother's rage. But it was understandable. Everything that had been done to Naruto was wrong at all level. Now she understood why her mother sometimes not at home. She did have to train early like him. But he doesn't train for war, but he trains to survive. Even her, an ANBU, could feel her heart cringe at how horrible his life is, to have to wield weapon just to survive from your own people inside the village itself.

"Wait, hold on." She said, realizing about something "Why does he know my name?"

This time, Mikoto looked away. She couldn't tell that she broke down in front of Naruto and told him everything. She knew that Izumi doesn't like her real identity being known by outsider, except her. She couldn't tell her that she misses her daughter so much.

Izumi was waiting for her mother's answer, only to heard Naruto's voice.

"Because she misses you." He said while looking at her with strangely concerned look "She misses the real you, her daughter. She's pained because you're lost. i know how it feels. But I know it even pains her more to see you don't ask her about your problems. She knows that you're in a problem, yet she can't do anything about it. My parents probably hate me, but I know there are some people who loves me. So, you can imagine how sad it is if you, her own flesh and blood is in turmoil."

Suddenly, Izumi got attacked by her own flashback. Memories appeared and she remembered all of them, but she finally noticed how her mother looks every time she goes on a mission. She knew her own problem, yet she didn't notice that her mother always yearned for her to just open up and tell her everything.

Then, she felt somebody crashed into her. It was her mother, sobbing her heart out.

"Please…I want you to be happy …I want you to know to be my daughter again, even just for a moment…I want you to know no matter what you do…Kaa-san will always be with you…" She sobbed. And that's it for Izumi. She finally cried her heart out. Both mother and daughter finally become one again.

After that, both of them confessed their problem to each other. They stayed like that for a while until they smell something sweet.

"I made some hot chocolates for us. I hope I didn't make too much." He said, a bit nervously. The Uchiha could only giggled at his action and took a sip from their own cup. They enjoyed their cup, while Izumi and sometimes Naruto shared their stories. Laughter filled their room overnight.

During the conversation, Izumi felt the passed by so quickly. After the heartwarming revelation with her mother, they spent their time talking with each other. She couldn't help but feel amazed, yet sad about how Naruto's life is, more so for her mother. She finally knew how such a young boy could go toe on toe with her, one of the best ANBU, in close quarter combat. And not only in combat, but his mentality as well. The more stories he told, the more she came to detach herself more from Konoha, especially every time the Hokage was involved.

After they finished their drinks, the Uchiha said their goodbye.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun. I don't know how I could pay you back for such a favor." Mikoto said happily, while Izumi smiled at him.

"No problem. But can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Can you teach me Bukijutsu?" he asked while scratching his head "I tried to do it by only looking at it, but I always failed to do more than slashing around my weapon like a madman."

"Oh, is that it?" Mikoto asked and take a thinking posture "what if I included weapon training while you're training with Shurikenjutsu. Is that good for you?"

Izumi added "Or you can ask me if you want to, as long as I'm not on mission. Well, that's if you want to." She said a bit nervously.

"Of course!" He answered with glee "Thank you so much, Mikoto-san, Izu-" he suddenly shut his mouth with his hand. Izumi, in particular, was confused with what happened to him.

Naruto then bow down and said "I'm sorry for the slip up, Itachi-nii-san!"

Izumi was surprised, both by herself and Naruto. She would never let her mother call her by her real name, let alone stranger. But now, she felt really bad for forbidding that name to Naruto. She was also surprised with how much humility he has. Considering how much he had done for her and her mother today, she didn't really think about it until Naruto realized about his mistake.

"You can call me Izumi, Naruto-kun. After what happened today and from the story you told to me, I think I can trust you that much." She said and smiled a bit, showing her sincereness "But, other than Kaa-sama and you, nobody could ever know my real identity is. I hope you understand, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hearing that, beamed "Of course! I swear it on my Nindo! Believe it! Thank you, Mikoto-san, Izumi-nee-chan!"

Izumi blushed from how Naruto called her ' _W-Why am I blushing again? I felt nice though to be called nee-chan…'_

Mikoto seen that face, and she was a bit jealous about it. Izumi was much younger than her, and she could date Naruto if she wanted to. She was afraid that Naruto would lose interest for her in romantic relationship.

' _Damn. I really have to address that problem with Mikoto. It really makes me sad knowing that she's always to lose me. That bastard really affected her.'_ He thought.

To release the tension, he waved them goodbye. With that, they went home. After seeing them disappeared, he lay down on his futon. Remembering the scene made Naruto's heart warm. He's glad that he could help Mikoto for her problem, while solving Izumi problem at the same time.

He looked at the moon. It was full moon. And the reminds him about Kaguya

' _Kaguya-chan, I really want to meet you again. Wherever you're, just wait for me, okay?'_ He thought.

Then he felt his body got wrapped by a warm feeling. It was Kurama's chakra, 'hugging' him.

" **I'm sure always thinks about you whenever she can.** " She said while some of her chakra enveloped him.

" **But.** " She said before Naruto abruptly got pulled into his mindscape " **How about cuddling with me now? Your dear wifey really misses you~** " she cooed.

Naruto, deciding to play with her game, revealed himself as his adult form with his old outfit, which definitely got Kurama hot and wet at the same time. Then, Naruto skillfully locked her body under his, with every single part touching the right spot.

"Oh dear." He said and slide up his knee closer to her juicy thighs "I don't know that my wife is such a vixen." And then they cuddled like there's no tomorrow.

 **A/N: See you next time!**


End file.
